Pabbo Luhannie
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: (GANTI SUMMARY) Aku hanya ingin tau dunia luar. Tanpa rantai ditanganku. Dan kau, Oh Sehun merubah segalanya. GS here! For all uke With All EXO Couple!
1. Chapter 1

**hai semuanya kembali lagi dengan ff author terbaru ini, dan sebenarnya ff ini udah lama sih -_- tapi ga pernah dipublish yap, karena author baru aja bisa pake ffnet dan author pengen cepet-cepet ngepost semua ff author yang udah ga kehitung itu dirumah,. tapi author memutuskan untuk ngepstnya sedikit demi sedikit aja. dan juga buat pembaca from another galaxy tenang aja ff itu tetap berlanjut kok sampe tamat...**

**ini ff murni buatan author**

**ya.. walaupun ada kemiripan mungkin itu tidak disengaja, karena kita semua kpoper mungkin aja cara berpikirnya sama -_- eh author juga ga tau jua dah.**

**happy reading**

**its ganderswitch**

**hunhan**

**slight : taoris, kaisoo, baekyeol, sulay, chenmin**

**yo, okay! sexy !**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis dengan surai panjang madu itu tengah memainkan laptopnya. Menonton drama kesukaannya. School 2013, the hiers dan seemua drama ataupun film tentang sekolah. Benar-benar membuatnya iri.

"Huufthh" lirihnya melihat keluar jendela. Beberapa mobil memasuki pagar rumahnya yang mewah. Bisa dibilang mansion mewah. Ya, dia tinggal dengan kakak tirinya.

Kris, adalah kakak tiri seorang luhan.

Luhan yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil, yang hidup dengann keadaan buta sosial setelah berumur 6 tahun sampai umurnya 17 tahun. Yap 11 tahun tanpa bisa melihat dunia luar. Hidupnya hanya dikeliling rumah mewah dan megah ini. Dan beberapa bulan lalu kris datang sebagai kakak tirinya. Tentu luhan sangat senang, bisa memiliki teman sekaligus saudara. Tapi, mimpinya lenyap ternyata kris tidak menyukainya karena ia adik tirinya. Alasan menyakitkan..

Luhan memandangi teman-teman kris yang masuk kerumahnya mengenakan seragam yang cantik dan keren. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah teman-teman kris karena ia dilantai atas.

Lagi-lagi luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ini rumahku, mengapa ia seenaknya menyuruhku berdiam dikamarku seperti itu. Sudah cukup aku terkurung dimansion ini dan sekarang aku malah terkurung dikamar. Kris menyebalkan" gerutu luhan berdiri didepan cermin menatap wajah pucatnya karena jarang terkena sinar matahari.

Kembali luhan berjalan kebalconnya.

"Eh? Sepedanya datang?" Gumam luhan sepeda pesanannya datang dengan pickup itu. Segera ia berlari keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat teman-teman kris duduk diruang tamunya. Terpaksa ia jalan melewati pintu belakang dan mengelilingi rumahnya yang super besar ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menegelilingi taman air mancur dirumah kris.

"Eh?" Gumamnya melihat punggung yeoja berpakaian daster putih rambut tergerai panjang. "Dilihat dari belakangpun tampak cantik" batin chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kesini!" Panggil kris pada chanyeol dan mendecak sebal melihat langkah luhan yang sudah menghilang.

"Kris? Apa ada seorang yeoja disini?" Tanya chanyeol berbisik. Kai, sehun dan suho yang mendengar itu segera bergabung. Sedangkan chen sudah lebih dulu disisi kris.

"apa maksudmu? Mungkin maid yang ada disini" ucap kris santai.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan kris. Oh iya, apa kabar tao dichina? Katanya ia akan kembali sekolah disini?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Em, mungkin lusa. Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian kerumahku sih" tanya kris malas.

"Anyi, aku berencana mengadakan pesta dirumah. Tapi belum tau diirumah siapa. Kita harus merayakan masuknya sehun dan kai" ucap chanyeol girang.

"Hm, ide bagus. Keclub saja" ucap kris.

"Eiiyy, itu membosankan. Bagaimana kalau kita sulap mansion mu ini menjadi club?" Rayu chanyeol tersenyum didekat wajah kris. Kris berdecak kesal dengan tingkah chanyeol yang mengerikan menurutnya.

"Kau gila, aku tidak mau rumahku dimasuki orang lain"

"Hyung, ayolah. Demi kami" ucap sehun dan kai beraegyo.

"Andwae"

"Hyung!" Rayu kai lagi. Tetap kris pada pendiriannya. Tidak.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Dilihatnya kris memasuki rumahnya baru saja setelah mengantarkan teman-temannya pergi

Luhan side

"Oppa?" Seruku berjalan kearahnya. Seperti biasa ia menatapku dingin.

"Jangan berbuat ceroboh jika ada teman-temanku" ucapnya dingin.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Sangat sangat kesal. Mengapa ia terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Ia bukannya membuat hidupku tambah berwarna malah lebih suram.

"Oppa! Aku salah apa? Mengapa kau selalu dingin padaku" ucapku lirih. Ia hanya menataapku datar.

"Akhir bulan nanti aku akan mengadakan pesta dirumah. Kau tidur lah dihotel satu hari. Aku akan mengurus semuanya" ucapnya santai sambil meminum segelas air didapur. Mwo? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku membencinya! Ia kesini disuruh menjagaku oleh appa. Tapi? Dia malah memperlakukanku seperti pembantu, dan sekarang ia mengusirku?

"Sirheo!" Ucapku kesal. Ia hanya terdiam memakan saladnya.

"Aku membencimu kris! Mulai sekarang aku akan berbuat sesukaku!" Ucapku kesal meninggalkannya sendirian didapur. Aku membanting pintu kamarku kesal.

"Seharusnya aku bisa memanfaatkan ini, dulu aku tidak bisa kabur karena dijaga oleh puluhan penjaga disini. Dan saat ini hanya kris yang menjagaku. Buat apa aku patuh padanya padahal dia sendiri tidak memperdulikanku. Nappeun oppa!" Ucapku kesal didepan cermin.

Tok tok tok

"Nugu!?"

"Na! Kyungsoo!" Pekiknya dari luar. Segera aku berlari kepintu dan membukakan pintu kepada sahabatku satu-satunya itu.

"Kyungie-ya! Bogosipo!" Pekikku memeeluknya dalam.

"Akh, kau membuatku sulit bernafas paboya" ucapnya kesal.

Kini kami tengah duduk disofa kamarku.

"Benarkah? Huhh .. Aku jadi takut berpacaran" gumamku kecil.

"Hiks, kai benar2 jahat lu. Dia selingkuh dibelakangku! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!" Rengeknya memukul-mukul boneka krong ku.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada namja itu kyung! Kau bilang dia satu sekolah kan denganmu? Aku akan kesekolahan dan memarahinya!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ya! Andwae! Kau ingat terakhir kali kau mencoba kabur kesekolahan?"

*flashback

Saat itu aku baru saja masuk kemobil box yang baru mengirimkan barang dirumahku. Aku jalan-jalan dikawasan hongdae sambil menunggu kyungsoo. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung bertemu banyak orang. Karena itu pertama kalinya aku kabur sejauh ini. Dan baru saja aku melihat kyungsoo berlari kearahku para pengawal sudah memengang kedua tanganku dan membawaku kemobil. Huuhh ...

*flashback end

"Hey hey, kau tidak lihat dirumah ini tidak ada pengawal lagi kyung, aku bebas" ucapku memeluknya lagi.

"Jinca?"

"Em, hari ini aku ikut denganmu ne. Aku ingin tidur dirumahmu seperti didrama-drama yang kutonton jika kita sahabat kita berbagi kamar. Bukannya hanya kau yang selalu menginap dirumahku" ucap ku panjang lebar mengingat-ingat drama yang kutonton.

"Jinja? Apa tidak apa-apa. Aku takut nanti rumahku dikepung oleh para pengawalmu" lirihnya cengo.

"Tidak selama aku diam dan mengunci piintuku. Lagi pula aku sedang marahan dengan kris jadi ia tidak curiga kalau aku tidak keleuar kamar 2 hari" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm .. Baiklah. Kajja kita siapkan baju-bajumu" ucap kyungsoo.

"Setelah mengepak keperluanku. Diam-diam aku dan kyungsoo keluar rumah dan langsung melesat jauh dengan mobil kyungsoo.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku bebass!" Pekik ku saat atap mobil dibuka.

"Kau memalukan luhannie!" Ucap kyungsoo kecil.

"Anyi! Aku ! Aku sangat bahagia! Benarkan ahjussi!" Pekikku pada supir truk disebelah mobil kyungsoo. Ia menatapku aneh, but i don't care!

Aku memasuki rumah kyungsoo disana ada eommanya dan appanya. Membuatku iri saja .. Huuhh .. Aku bahkan lupa berapa bulan yang lalu bertemu appaku.

"Waah, jadi ini luhan sangat cantik ne" ucap padaku.

"G-gomawo ahjumma, kyungsoo juga cantik" ucapku tersenyum kikuk.

"Eiygoo, jangan panggil ahjumma. Panggil eomma saja dan panggil ahjussi appa saja" ucap padaku.

"Em, ne eomma !" Seruku senang.

Aku memasuki kamar kyungsoo setelah berbincang pada ms dan . Sangat sangat menyenangkan.

"Lu, aku jadi kuatir kalau kalau kris tau kau kabur" gumam kyungsoo padaku.

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah tidak peduli padanya kyung. Aku membencinya .." Lirihku merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur kyungsoo.

"Yasudah lah, lebih baik malam ini kita jalan-jalan othe? Aku juga ingin melupakan kai si jahat itu. Huhh! Dia benar-benar tega padaku lu" lirih kyungsoo padaku.

"Jinja? kita jalan-jalan?" Pekikku senang

"Tentu"

Kyungsoo mengajakku kesungai han, sungguh suatu fenomena dalam hidupku. Kami membeli makanan jalanan yang nyaman. Huaaaa aku senang sekali. Setelah lama jalan-jalan dan kaki kami mulai sakit ia kami mencari caffee. Tapi tempat sejenis kedai bertuliskan bubble tea mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Kyung, kita kesana saja" ajakku menarik lengannya.

"Bubble tea grape" ucap kyungsoo. Aku merenyitkan keningku bingung.

"Kau pilih apa luhan? Bubble tea sangat enak lo" ucap kyungsoo padaku.

"Hmm, aku taro" ucapku ragu.

Kami duduk dimeja dekat jendela dan amazing! Bubble teanya sangat sangat enak! Rasanya aku ingin tinggal dikedai bubble tea ini saja. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Aku beli 2 lagi ne kyung, untuk dirumah" ucapku tersenyum polos lalu kami berdua meninggalkan kedai bubble tea itu.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku dana. Lepaskan aku. Kita akhiri saja semuanya" ucap namja itu dingin. Yeoja bermata rusa dengan surai hitam itu menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Sehun .."

"Kau membohongiku kalau kau sedang sakit dan akan mati. Kau benar-benar lucu. Aku hanya menghargaimu saat itu tapi, sepertinya kau menganggap itu lucu" ucapnya berbalik dari yeoja yang sudah mengejarnya hampir 3 tahunan ini.

"Sehun-ah! Kita bahkan baru berpacaran 4 hari" lirihnya.

"Lalu? Huh aku menyesal pacaran denganmu" gumam sehun malas.

"S-sehun-ah.. Pernah kah kau mencintaiku?" Lirih yeoja itu lagi.

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Jadi jangan pernah berdiri dihadapanku lagi" ucap sehun dingin meninggalkan dana sendiri.

Dana berdesis sebal walaupun air matanya menetes. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar, melajukan mobilnya asal.

"Baru aku 2 hari kekorea sudah disambut dengan kepedihan ini. Menyebalkan!" Pekiknya membanting stir mobilnya kasar. Dana memarkirkan mobilnya didepan club ternama diseoul. Melangkah dengan pasti dan langsung mengambil botol brandy dan meminumnya asal.

"Kau harus lebih pelan meminumnya dana" gumam si bartander itu malas.

"Eoh? Chen? Kim jongdae? Ya! Bangapta! Kau tau oh sehun sialan itu memutuskanku!" Racau dana lalu berjalan sempoyongan ketiang dansa. Chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia mengenal dana saat diparis, ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun sehun pergi, termaksud kumpul dengan teman-temannya. Dan dana tidak pernah akrab dengan tao. Itu yang ia tau tentang dana.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian sehun, dana berniat kekantor appanya untuk salam kembali ke paris. Ia bersekolah disana. Dana memasuki ruang kantor mewah appanya, dan melihat meja yang dipikirnya adalah meja appanya dengan santai ia berjalan kearah meja itu. Dan amplop besar yang terbuka memperlihatkan foto yang setengah terlihat. Dana merenyitkan keningnya bingung. Dengan penasaran ia membuka amplop untuk melihat foto itu.

"Eeh?" Kerutan didahi dana semakin jadi melihat dirinya yang bermain dijalanan, memakan jajanan dipinggir sungai han bersama yeoja bermata bulat.

"I-ini aku?" Gumamnya bingung memperhatikan foto itu lagi. Dan tanggalnya tepat baru saja diambil kemaren malam, saat ia diputuskan sehun dan mabuk diclub.

"Ini bukan aku" gumamnya lagi memperhatikan wajah yeoja bermata rusa bersurai cokelat madu itu.

"Dan 7 bulan yang lalu aku berwarna rambut ini? Dan 7 bulan yang lalu aku ada diparis" gumamnya lagi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka segera dana memasukan kembali foto keamplop seperti asal dan bersembuyi dibalik bilik diruangan besar itu.

Terlihat lelaki dewasa dengan mungkin sekertarisnyya atau apa dana tidak tau.

"Bagaimana bisa luhan kabur seperti ini! Sejak kapan ia kabur? Apa kris tau?" Ucap lelaki dewasa itu yang tak lain adalah lu zhoumi ayah dana.

"Maaf sajangnim, ini diambil baru tadi malam dan sepertinya ia belum 2 hari kabur. Tuan muda kris tidak tau" ucap sekertarisnya. Lalu namja bertubuh tinggi berwajah kebaratan memasuki ruangan itu masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Appa?"

"Luhan kabur. Apa kau tau! Cepat cari dia! Jangan sampai ia berbuat ulah!" Ucap itu kesal.

"Dan juga, nanti malam sapa adikmu dana. Dia kembaran luhan. Tapi tetap rahasiakan ini darinya" ucap . Kris membelalakan matanya kaget dan kembali menormalkan wajahnya.

"Ne, appa" ucapnya sopan.

"Baiklah, kembali lah kesekolah" ucap appanya.

Dana masih terpaku ditempat persembuyiannya. Menunggu appanya pergi, setelah pergi segera ia berlari mencari kris. Tentu dana mengetahuinya karena dia teman sehun walaupun kris tidak pernah melihat dana.

.

.

.

Kris melangkah kemobilnya "Sungguh tidak disangka. Akan ada luhan lagi didunia ini? Cukup satu luhan!" Pekik kris membanting stir nya kesal.

Terdengar suara pintu mobilnya terbuka, menampakan seorang yeoja bermata rusa bibir tipis kulitnya tidak terlalu pucat seperti luhan. Dengan baju yang lumayan minim memasukki kursi penumpangnya.

"N-nuguya!" Umpat kris kaget.

"Perkenalkan oppa, namaku dana. Dan aku adikmu" ucapnya santai.

"Mwo?" Kris menatap dana tidak percaya.

"Dimana luhan" ucap dana dingin. Kris mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengontorl dirinya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Dan aku bukan oppamu" ucap kris malas.

"Itu tidak penting, aku mencari luhan dan juga, jangan banyak bertanya" ucap dana malas.

"Aku tidak mau memberitau mu, sudahlah keluar dari mobilku" ucap kris malas.

"Apa jadinya jika appa tau kalau aku sudah tau tentang kembaran dan itu karena kau" ancam dana.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan percaya diri keluar dari mobil jemputan bersama kyungsoo dan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan siswa siswi berseragam.

"Kyungie, coba kau rasakan. Jantungku berdebar kencang" ucap luhan mengarahkan tangan kyungsoo kejantungnya.

Kami berjalan memasuki sekolahan bersama, kulihat beberapa mobil mewah memasuki sekolahan dan salah satunya namja berkulit putih pucat di mobil ferrari merah itu menatapku dingin.

"Apaan" gumamku bingung.

"Ne?"

"Aniyo kyung, oh iya kelasmu dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku dikelas atas lu. Oh iya, otokhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat pelajaran" gumam kyungsoo bingung.

"Tenang saja kyung, aku akan keliling sekolahan sendiri. Kau kekelas saja. Nanti istirahat kita bertemu dicaffetaria disini" ucapku saat kami melewati kantin mewah sekolah ini.

"Em, hati-hati ne. Jangan sampai ada yang tau" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai jalan-jalan disekolahan.

Aku duduk dibangku koridor dan tidak lupa senyum diwajahku pada murid yang melewatiku. Oh tuhan, aku bahkan ingin meteskan air mataku saking senangnya. Aku memperbaiki sedikit brazerku.

"Hey!" Sapa seseorang duduk disebelahku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kelas mana?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Emm .. A-akuu .." Otokhe? Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan!

"Kau murid baru?" Tanyanya lagi.

"E-i iyaa" ucapku kikuk.

"Perkenalkan namaku taehyung" ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Sungguh namja yang tampan.

"Namaku luhan" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh iya taehyung-ah, kau tau namja ini?" Tanyaku menunjukan foto kai diponselku.

"Ooooh, kai sunbae? Ada urusan apa luhan dengannya?" Tanyannya malas.

"Hmm, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Mmm, dia biasanya berkumpul diexo camp dilantai atas. Kau bisa kesana saat istirahat mereka selalu berkumpul disana" jelas taehyung.

Tengg tengg teengg

"Eh? Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku kekelas dulu yeppo nuuna" ucapnya melambai kearahku. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Exo camp?" Gumamku berjalan menaiki tangga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukk

"auww" gumamku saat sudah tersungkur dilantai.

"Eh?" Ia menatapku bingung.

"Aduuh" omelku merapikan kembali rokku yang singkat karena memakai rok kyungsoo yang leebih pendek dariku.

"Maafkan aku, kau kelas mana? Oh iya perkenalkan namaku chanyeol" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, aku murid baru. Masih belum menentukan kelasku. Aku disini ingin liat2 sekolahnya" ucapku masih kesal.

"Hmm, araseo. Kalau begitu aku kekelasku dulu ya. Annyeong" ucapnya tersenyum menepuk2 kepalaku.

"Apa yang dia lakukan" gumamku menatap punggungnya yang berlari kekelasnya mungkin. Pakaiannya yang terlihat tidak rapi. Sepertinya ia jenis bad boy yang ada didrama-drama. Ehm? Dia mirip kim tan?

Aku kembali bejalan santai saat aku bertemu guru yang terlihat galak.

"Yacckkk! Kau membolos ya!" Pekiknya dari jauh.

Deg?

Otokhe. Ia menghampiriku dan aku pun lari -_-

"Huwaaa!" Pekikku menuuruni tangga.

Setelah kejar-kejaran cukup lama dan juga keliling2 dari lap komputer sampai lab sains akhirnya aku kembali kecaffetaria menunggu kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo lama sekali, apa aku sendiri saja yang melabrak kai ya" gumamku, dan aku pun memutuskan kembali kelantai atas. Memikirkan kyungsoo yang menangis saat menceritakannya membuatku naik darah.

"Luhannie! Kau kemana?" panggil kyungsoo. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kemana lagi, aku akan melabrak kai" ucapku melanjutkan jalanku.

"Mwo? Ya! Andwae!" Pekiknya mengejarku? Eh? Aku pun kembali berlari. Untung aku sudah hapal ruangan exo camp nya. Sesaat aku terdiam didepan pintu itu. Dan membukanya kasar karena kyungsoo semakin dekat. Dan tepat kai berdiri menatapku aneh. Aku tidak peduli aku membencinya.

"Ya!" Baru saja aku menunjuknya dan melangkah sosok namja dingin yang salama ini aku benci berada didepanku.

Glep.

"Lu!" Kyungsoo memanggilku didepan pintu. Aku menatap kai tajam dan langsung berlari kepintu tanpa menatap kris. Aku melewati yeoja tinggi yang juga baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Aisshh, paboya jinja! Mengapa aku tidak bisa memprediksi iniii !

Kyungsoo menyeretku kembali kecaffetaria.

"Kyung otokhe, kris melihatku" lirihku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau sendiri! Otokhe. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang lu" ucap kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Sirheo aku masih ingin disini" lirihku.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kris akan memarahimu. Aishh luhannie pabo" omel kyungsoo disepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

"Ya!" Pekik luhan menunjuk kearah kai. Kai menatap yeoja itu bingung, sama halnya sehun disebelahnya. Chen yang duduk disofa, chanyeol yang tengah memakan jjangmyeonnya dan suho yang tengah membaca buku.

"Lu!" Pekik kyungsoo. Membawa luhan pergi. Kris menatap adiknya entah itu luhan atau dana. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu luhan karena bersama kyungsoo.

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu kemari" gumam chen. Kris dan kai menatap chen bingung.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Ya oh sehun, kau tau setelah kau memutusinya ia mabuk dibarku dan terpaksa aku membopongnya pulang" oceh chen malas.

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu?" Tanya kris bingung.

"Hmm, dana pengikut sehun" ucap chen malas.

"Ooh, jadi anak itu" batin kris.

"Tapi kenapa ia menunjukku" gumam kai bingung.

"Mungkin efek alkoholnya belum hilang hyung" ucap sehun terkekeh.

"Eh? Dia yeoja murid baru disini" ucap chanyeol.

"Mwo? Dia gila?" Ucap chen memekik.

"Sehun-ah hentikan dia! Aku tidak ingin menjadi budaknya untuk terus memperhatikanmu! Kau tau betapa menderitanya aku" omel chen.

"Bukankah dia seharusnya diparis. Benar-benar" timpal suho malas.

"Molla, aku tidak ingin beriurusan dengannya lagi hyung" ucap sehun berhambur disebelah chen dan chanyeol.

Tao yang sedari tadi berdiri disana mendesah lemah. Yup, dana adalah musuh bebuyutannya saat diparis.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" Tanya kris.

"Hm, dia yeoja menyebalkan yang pernah ada" ucap tao kesal.

"Okey, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui dana" batin kris kesal.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa sangat-sangat terpaksa luhan keluar dari mobil kyungsoo yang mengantarnya kerumahnya.

"Gomawo ahjussi" ucap luhan malas.

Luhan side

"Dasar kris menyebalkan!" Gerutuku memasuki rumahku yang sepi sepertii kuburan ini.

"Hey! You!" Panggil suara yeoja dibelakangku. Molla, aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan mencetak beberapa foto selca ku disekolahan. Hihihii

"Ya!" Panggil yeoja itu lagi dibelakang.

"Maid kurang aj-"

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku didepan cermin?" Gumamku menatapnya lagi.

Ia menatapku lekat, aneh.

"N-nuguseyo?" Ucapku ragu. Apa aku sudah gila?

"Benar-benar ajaib. Kau kembaranku" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"M-mwo? K-kembaran?" Tanyaku ragu.

Namanya dana, sudah lebih 1 jam ia menjelaskannya padaku. Kini kami dikamarku, tentu aku sangat senang. Dia sangat manis, ia banyak bercerita tentangnya dan aku pun hanya menceritakan hidupku seperti disangkar emas.

"Appa benar-benar jahat" lirihku kesal.

"Luhan? Maafkan aku, tapi hidupku tidak semanis itu" ucap dana tersenyum padaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan disana lu. Yaa, kau tau. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah ia peduli sedikitpun. Mungkin ia memperlakukanmu seperti ini untuk masa depanmu" ucap dana tersenyum.

"Itu yang selalu ia katakan padaku. Oranng tua menyebalkan. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya terkurung seperti ini bertahun-tahun tanpa tau dunia luar. Sungguh menyebalkan" omel luhan lagi.

Luhan side

"Dana-ya? Kau serius? Kau tidak akan tahan harus terus-terusan terkurung seperti aku" lirihku saat dana menawarkan untuk menggantikan posisiku.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku sudah bosan hidup diluar. Aku ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada dongsaengku. Dan juga hatikuu juga sedih masa kau pertama kali kesekolahan kemaren" omel dana.

"Biarpun aku jahat, tapi aku tidak akan jahat pada saudaraku. Apalagi kau satu-satunya saudaraku" ucap dana lagi tersenyum padaku.

"Tapii, apa aku juga harus berakting seperti mu?" Tanyaku kuatir.

"Ahaha, tentusaja tidak perlu. Jadi dirimu saja, dan kau hanya perlu memakai namaku" ucap dana tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain luhan. Jadi lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan namaku" ucapnya lagi tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, gomawo" ucapku sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kita kembar, aku sangat senang. Nado gomawo"

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**othe? mau lanjut lagi? review yang banyak eaaaaaaa...**

**sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya ne ^.^ kalo masih mau baca jugaa T_T**

**anyeong !**


	2. Chapter 2

**kyaaa! kembali lagi! **

**terimakasih review nya yang di chapter 1, walaupun cuman sedikit... heheheee**

**yasudah lahh .. author langsung aja ..**

**happy reading!**

"Apa jadinya jika appa tau kalau aku sudah tau tentang kembaran dan itu karena kau" ancam dana.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan percaya diri keluar dari mobil jemputan bersama kyungsoo dan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan siswa siswi berseragam.

"Kyungie, coba kau rasakan. Jantungku berdebar kencang" ucap luhan mengarahkan tangan kyungsoo kejantungnya.

Kami berjalan memasuki sekolahan bersama, kulihat beberapa mobil mewah memasuki sekolahan dan salah satunya namja berkulit putih pucat di mobil ferrari merah itu menatapku dingin.

"Apaan" gumamku bingung.

"Ne?"

"Aniyo kyung, oh iya kelasmu dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku dikelas atas lu. Oh iya, otokhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat pelajaran" gumam kyungsoo bingung.

"Tenang saja kyung, aku akan keliling sekolahan sendiri. Kau kekelas saja. Nanti istirahat kita bertemu dicaffetaria disini" ucapku saat kami melewati kantin mewah sekolah ini.

"Em, hati-hati ne. Jangan sampai ada yang tau" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai jalan-jalan disekolahan.

Aku duduk dibangku koridor dan tidak lupa senyum diwajahku pada murid yang melewatiku. Oh tuhan, aku bahkan ingin meteskan air mataku saking senangnya. Aku memperbaiki sedikit brazerku.

"Hey!" Sapa seseorang duduk disebelahku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kelas mana?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Emm .. A-akuu .." Otokhe? Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan!

"Kau murid baru?" Tanyanya lagi.

"E-i iyaa" ucapku kikuk.

"Perkenalkan namaku taehyung" ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Sungguh namja yang tampan.

"Namaku luhan" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh iya taehyung-ah, kau tau namja ini?" Tanyaku menunjukan foto kai diponselku.

"Ooooh, kai sunbae? Ada urusan apa luhan dengannya?" Tanyannya malas.

"Hmm, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Mmm, dia biasanya berkumpul diexo camp dilantai atas. Kau bisa kesana saat istirahat mereka selalu berkumpul disana" jelas taehyung.

Tengg tengg teengg

"Eh? Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku kekelas dulu yeppo nuuna" ucapnya melambai kearahku. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Exo camp?" Gumamku berjalan menaiki tangga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukk

"auww" gumamku saat sudah tersungkur dilantai.

"Eh?" Ia menatapku bingung.

"Aduuh" omelku merapikan kembali rokku yang singkat karena memakai rok kyungsoo yang leebih pendek dariku.

"Maafkan aku, kau kelas mana? Oh iya perkenalkan namaku chanyeol" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, aku murid baru. Masih belum menentukan kelasku. Aku disini ingin liat2 sekolahnya" ucapku masih kesal.

"Hmm, araseo. Kalau begitu aku kekelasku dulu ya. Annyeong" ucapnya tersenyum menepuk2 kepalaku.

"Apa yang dia lakukan" gumamku menatap punggungnya yang berlari kekelasnya mungkin. Pakaiannya yang terlihat tidak rapi. Sepertinya ia jenis bad boy yang ada didrama-drama. Ehm? Dia mirip kim tan?

Aku kembali bejalan santai saat aku bertemu guru yang terlihat galak.

"Yacckkk! Kau membolos ya!" Pekiknya dari jauh.

Deg?

Otokhe. Ia menghampiriku dan aku pun lari -_-

"Huwaaa!" Pekikku menuuruni tangga.

Setelah kejar-kejaran cukup lama dan juga keliling2 dari lap komputer sampai lab sains akhirnya aku kembali kecaffetaria menunggu kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo lama sekali, apa aku sendiri saja yang melabrak kai ya" gumamku, dan aku pun memutuskan kembali kelantai atas. Memikirkan kyungsoo yang menangis saat menceritakannya membuatku naik darah.

"Luhannie! Kau kemana?" panggil kyungsoo. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kemana lagi, aku akan melabrak kai" ucapku melanjutkan jalanku.

"Mwo? Ya! Andwae!" Pekiknya mengejarku? Eh? Aku pun kembali berlari. Untung aku sudah hapal ruangan exo camp nya. Sesaat aku terdiam didepan pintu itu. Dan membukanya kasar karena kyungsoo semakin dekat. Dan tepat kai berdiri menatapku aneh. Aku tidak peduli aku membencinya.

"Ya!" Baru saja aku menunjuknya dan melangkah sosok namja dingin yang salama ini aku benci berada didepanku.

Glep.

"Lu!" Kyungsoo memanggilku didepan pintu. Aku menatap kai tajam dan langsung berlari kepintu tanpa menatap kris. Aku melewati yeoja tinggi yang juga baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Aisshh, paboya jinja! Mengapa aku tidak bisa memprediksi iniii !

Kyungsoo menyeretku kembali kecaffetaria.

"Kyung otokhe, kris melihatku" lirihku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau sendiri! Otokhe. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang lu" ucap kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Sirheo aku masih ingin disini" lirihku.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kris akan memarahimu. Aishh luhannie pabo" omel kyungsoo disepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

"Ya!" Pekik luhan menunjuk kearah kai. Kai menatap yeoja itu bingung, sama halnya sehun disebelahnya. Chen yang duduk disofa, chanyeol yang tengah memakan jjangmyeonnya dan suho yang tengah membaca buku.

"Lu!" Pekik kyungsoo. Membawa luhan pergi. Kris menatap adiknya entah itu luhan atau dana. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu luhan karena bersama kyungsoo.

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu kemari" gumam chen. Kris dan kai menatap chen bingung.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Ya oh sehun, kau tau setelah kau memutusinya ia mabuk dibarku dan terpaksa aku membopongnya pulang" oceh chen malas.

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu?" Tanya kris bingung.

"Hmm, dana pengikut sehun" ucap chen malas.

"Ooh, jadi anak itu" batin kris.

"Tapi kenapa ia menunjukku" gumam kai bingung.

"Mungkin efek alkoholnya belum hilang hyung" ucap sehun terkekeh.

"Eh? Dia yeoja murid baru disini" ucap chanyeol.

"Mwo? Dia gila?" Ucap chen memekik.

"Sehun-ah hentikan dia! Aku tidak ingin menjadi budaknya untuk terus memperhatikanmu! Kau tau betapa menderitanya aku" omel chen.

"Bukankah dia seharusnya diparis. Benar-benar" timpal suho malas.

"Molla, aku tidak ingin beriurusan dengannya lagi hyung" ucap sehun berhambur disebelah chen dan chanyeol.

Tao yang sedari tadi berdiri disana mendesah lemah. Yup, dana adalah musuh bebuyutannya saat diparis.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" Tanya kris.

"Hm, dia yeoja menyebalkan yang pernah ada" ucap tao kesal.

"Okey, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui dana" batin kris kesal.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa sangat-sangat terpaksa luhan keluar dari mobil kyungsoo yang mengantarnya kerumahnya.

"Gomawo ahjussi" ucap luhan malas.

Luhan side

"Dasar kris menyebalkan!" Gerutuku memasuki rumahku yang sepi sepertii kuburan ini.

"Hey! You!" Panggil suara yeoja dibelakangku. Molla, aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan mencetak beberapa foto selca ku disekolahan. Hihihii

"Ya!" Panggil yeoja itu lagi dibelakang.

"Maid kurang aj-"

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku didepan cermin?" Gumamku menatapnya lagi.

Ia menatapku lekat, aneh.

"N-nuguseyo?" Ucapku ragu. Apa aku sudah gila?

"Benar-benar ajaib. Kau kembaranku" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"M-mwo? K-kembaran?" Tanyaku ragu.

Namanya dana, sudah lebih 1 jam ia menjelaskannya padaku. Kini kami dikamarku, tentu aku sangat senang. Dia sangat manis, ia banyak bercerita tentangnya dan aku pun hanya menceritakan hidupku seperti disangkar emas.

"Appa benar-benar jahat" lirihku kesal.

"Luhan? Maafkan aku, tapi hidupku tidak semanis itu" ucap dana tersenyum padaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan disana lu. Yaa, kau tau. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah ia peduli sedikitpun. Mungkin ia memperlakukanmu seperti ini untuk masa depanmu" ucap dana tersenyum.

"Itu yang selalu ia katakan padaku. Oranng tua menyebalkan. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya terkurung seperti ini bertahun-tahun tanpa tau dunia luar. Sungguh menyebalkan" omel luhan lagi.

Luhan side

"Dana-ya? Kau serius? Kau tidak akan tahan harus terus-terusan terkurung seperti aku" lirihku saat dana menawarkan untuk menggantikan posisiku.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku sudah bosan hidup diluar. Aku ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada dongsaengku. Dan juga hatikuu juga sedih masa kau pertama kali kesekolahan kemaren" omel dana.

"Biarpun aku jahat, tapi aku tidak akan jahat pada saudaraku. Apalagi kau satu-satunya saudaraku" ucap dana lagi tersenyum padaku.

"Tapii, apa aku juga harus berakting seperti mu?" Tanyaku kuatir.

"Ahaha, tentusaja tidak perlu. Jadi dirimu saja, dan kau hanya perlu memakai namaku" ucap dana tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain luhan. Jadi lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan namaku" ucapnya lagi tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, gomawo" ucapku sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kita kembar, aku sangat senang. Nado gomawo"

.

.

.

Kini aku berada diapartement dana. Lumayan luas.

"Mian apartementku tidak semewah mansion yang selama ini kau tempati" ucap dana membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Em, tempat ini sempurna. Seperti apartement yang sering kulihat didrama. Ini sangat indah" ucapku tersenyum.

"Aiigoo, kau ini. Apa 11 tahun kau hidup disebuah drama" gumamnya.

"Dana-ya. Ini semua milikmu?" Tanyaku menatap koleksi sepatu dan tas miliknya.

"Hm, tapi kurasa tidak sebanyak milikmu" ucapnya terkekeh.

"Kau memakainya keluar?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu, tidak sepertimu yang memakai semua pakaian itu disekeliling mansion mu. Aigoo .. Aku sangat prihatin denganmu" gumam dana tertawa kecil.

"Jinja? Kau pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?!" Tanyaku antusias sambil mencoba beberapa topi dan mantel dana.

"Hm, beberapa kali"

"Bagaimana? Hmm kau tinggal diamerica kan selama ini? Pasti disana kau hidup dengan bebas" ucapku menatapnya penasaran.

"Begitulah lu, tapi satuhal. Kau tidak boleh berpacaran melebihi batas bibirmu araseo! Tidak boleh lebih!" Ucap dana tegas padaku.

"Em, apa kau lebih dari itu?" Tanyaku lagi polos. Kulihat ia tertawa kecil.

"Anyi" ucapnya tertawa.

"Oh iya, hubungi aku jika kau bingung ne" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Eh tunggu! Aku juga ingin sekolah" ucapku malas.

"Di xoxo high school" ucapku lagi.

"Hm, tentu aku akan mengurus semuanya. 2 hari lagi kau bisa bersekolah disana. Dana-ya" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Em, luhannie!" Ucapku tertawa kecil memanggilnya dengan namaku.

.

.

.

2 hari libur ku gunakan untuk shoping keperluan sekolahku. Tidak lupa bersama kyungsoo sahabat sejatiku.

"Keundae luhannie, apa dana baik-baik saja bersama kriis?" Tanya kyungsoo padaku.

"Em, tentu ia akan baik-baik saja. Dia yeoja yang tangguh" ucapku santai.

"Kyungie, besok jemput aku ne kesekolah. Nanti hari selanjutnya aku akan mencoba memakai bus. Kau tau betapa aku ingin sekali mengendarai bus" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, tentu" ucap kyungsoo teersenyum aneh.

"Perkenalkan namaku dana, lu dana. Senang bertemu kalian" ucapku tersenyum.

"Dana ssi, kau bisa duduk dikursi sebelah baekhyun" ucap sonsaengnim padaku.

"Gomabsemnida sonsaengnim" ucapku berjalan kikuk kekursi yeoja tembem bernama baekhyun itu.

"Hi!" Ucapku tersenyum padanya. Ia membalasku tersenyum. Dan kembali belajar.

"Uh, gurunya sangat membosankan. Lihatlah! Aku benci belajar" battinku menatap papantulis malas. Dan akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Dana-ya kajja kekantin" ajak baekhyun.

"Em, tapi kita kekelas 11-1 dulu. Disana ada temanku kyungsoo" ucapku.

"Eh? Kau berteman dengannya?"

"Em, dia sahabatku"

"Hmm, dia anak yang pintar dan jago dalam bernyanyi. Dan juga dia digosipkan baru saja putus dengan kai" bisik baekhyun.

"Hm, aku tau itu"

"Luhanniie!" Pekik kyungsoo menghambur kearahku. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Eh, dana-ya. Kajja kekantin" ucapnya kikuk.

"Eh? Hi baekhyun"

"Hay kyungsoo, kita satu club kan" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Hmm, kita ber3 sudah saling mengenal. Dan itu bagus. Kajja kita kekantin. Dikantin sini makanannya apa saja ya .." Gumamku disepanjang jalan.

Kami duduk bersama.

"Kyungie, jadi seperti ini keadaan istirahat dikantin. Ternyata sangat ribut ne" bisikku pada kyungsoo. Kulihat ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, aku akan memesan bubble tea dulu ne. Kalian mau?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu membeli sendirian. Tapi biarlah.

"Aku tidak"

"Nado"

"Yasudah, aku kesana dulu ya" ucapku kikuk saat ikut mengantri. Kulihat tatapan murid lain kearahku.

"Apa yang salah?" Batinku.

"Eh? Hey! Mereka diisini!" Pekik yeoja disebelahku saat mengantrii.

"Nugu?" Gumamku. Kuliihat beberapa namja memasuki kantin. Ya, mereka tampan. Mungkin kelompok flower boy sekolah. Seperti drama yang sering kutonton.

"Wow" gumam ku saat melihat kris berjalan dengan angkuh. Ahaha, menggelikan.

JLEB

Baru saja aku tertawa ia menatapku dingin. Semoga ia tidak mengenaliku. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi menunggu bubble tea taroku. Uuh can't wait.

"Kyaaaaa! Sehun-aaaaaah! OH SEEEEHUUUUUUUUN!" Pekik yeoja dibelakangku.

"Ya! Brisik!" Umpatku kesal. Toh dana kan yeoja kasar.

"Mwo? Kau baru saja menyela kami!" Pekik tiga yeoja itu menatapku tajam. Okey, mereka mungkin geng centil disekolah. Seperti didrama.

"Hm, diamlah" ucapku santai mengambil bubble tea ku dan berjalan agak cepat kebangku ku.

"Eh?" Aku menatap bangkku yang sudah penuh oleh namja.

"Nugu?"

"Dana-yaa!" Panggil baekhyun nyaring. Dengan ragu aku duduk dikursiku asal.

Perlahan kukeluarkan smartphone ku diam-diam.

Dana mengenal beberapa orang disekolah. Chen, sehun, tao, suho. Yang mana mereka? Mungkinkah salah satu disini.

"Eiiy, dana-ya! Aku baru dengar dari chen kalau kau fans sehun ya?" Rayu baekhyun tertawa kecil. Aku menatap kyungsoo yang sudah mengendikan bahunya.

"Hm, tentu! A-aku sangat menyukai sehun" ucapku mantap dengan senyuman lebarku. Padahal aku tidak tau yang mana oh sehun itu. Otokhe.

"Ya, kau membohongiku. Namamu dana bukan luhan" ucap chanyeol namja waktu itu.

"Ne?"

"Aaaaah, mian" ucapku kikuk. Entah tanganku sudah basah berkeringat apalagi dari tadi kris memperhatikanku. Seberusaha mungkin aku bertingkah cool seperti dana.

"Kudengar kau sekolah diglobal high school diparis?" Ucap kris.

"E-em" ucapku kaku. Otokhe.

"Eh? Sehun-ah, apa dia terlihat berubah?" Tanya kris tersenyum nakal padaku.

"Apa! Aku tidak berubah. Aku selamanya menyukainya!" Ucapku kesal pada kris. Benar-benar.

"Aku baru tau kau akrab dengan kyungsoo" ucap kris lagi. Okey semua dimeja menatapku bingung. Kris jahat! Ia sudah tau aku luhan!

"Aku baru saja mengenalnya!" Sela kyungsoo. Gomawo, kau penyelamatku.

"Benarkah" ucap kris santai.

"Kyungie, kau mau ini?" Sela namja tan. Oh? Dia kai. Kulihat kyungsoo hanya menolaknya acuh. Nappeun nom.

"Dana-ya? Kau benar-benar bersekolah disini?" Tanya chen. Aku tau soalnya tadi kai sempat berbicara dengannya. Dan satu lagi namja berkulit putih pucat yang aku yakini adalah sehun.

"Hm" ucapku sok cool.

"Apa disana kau belajar dengan baik? Kudengar beberapa hari lagi akan ada ulangan" gumam suho. Eh? Aku menatap kris yang dari tadi tersenyum remeh padaku. Menyebalkan.

"Tentu, aku selalu memperhatikan guruku saat pembelajaran" ucapku mantap.

Aku tidak tahan berada disini, aku takut membongkar identitasku. Lebih baik aku pergi.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku duluan ya" ucapku pada baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Sekali lagi aku menatap kris tajam. Memuakan.

Aku berjalan menghentakan kakiku kesal kedalam kelas yang masih sepi. Menyebalkan.

To: my twins

"Dana-ya, kris benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sudah tau identitasku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sent

From: my twins

"Really? Sudah lah lu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ia tidak akan membongkar identitas kita. Dan juga, sebenarnya kris itu bukan saudara tiri kita. Ia anak angkat appa. Tapi ini rahasia ne. Makanya ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan pada appa. Kita tinggal mengancamnya saja. Kkkee"

To: my twins

"Jinca? Aigoo benar-benar. Dana-ya bisa kau kirimkan profil orang yg mengenalmu. Seperti chen, suho, dan sehun"

From; my twins

Aku kirim diemail mu. Dan juga untuk tambahan. Chen itu budakku dulu dan ia pemilik hotel sekaligus club artemis diseoul. Kau tinggal santaii saja dengannya. Sedangkan suho hanya sekedar kenal. Dan oh sehun, dia namja yang aku sukai. Ia sepertinya sangat membenciku karena aku pernah berbohong dengannya lu. Jadi terserah kau saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan diriku"

Aku merenyirkan keningku heran, dana benar2 acuh ternyata. Kalau aku jadi orang gila dengan namanya? Apa dia akan tetap santai kkkeee

To: my twins

"Emm, araseo. Gomawo dana-ya. Saranghae my twins"

From : my twins

"Nado~"

Aku tersenyum senang. Dana benar-benar baik hati.

Kini aku menatap diriku dicermin toilet yeoja.

"Aku cantik, mengapa sehun malah membenciku" gumamku kesal. Dengan santai aku keluar toilet kulihat kris dan juga sehun dan teman-teman yang lainnya berjalan beriringan.

"Ciih, seperti sekumpulan anak itik" gumamku kesal.

"Mwo? Anak itik?" Pekik seorang yeoja disebelahku. Dan seketika pandangan mereka menatapku mengintimidasi.

"Kau meneyebut kami anak itik?" Tanya suho kesal.

"Anyi?" Ucapku gelagapan.

"Memangnya kami seperti anak itik?" Ucap chanyeol memajukan wajahnya padaku dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya didepan para yeoja.

"Tentu saja tidak. Eee ... S-sebenarnya.. Ya! Sebenarnya aku sedang merutuki diriku sendiri. Hehee" ucapku kikuk langsung berlari kabur.

Hoosh

Hoosh

"Hampir saja .."

"Hampir saja apa?" Ucap suara menginterupsiku. Ya, kini aku ada diatap sekolah. Eh? Oh sehun?

"Apa maksudmu sekolah disini, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak muncul dihadapanku lagi" ucapnya dingin. Mwo? Nappeun namja, beraniiinya ia seperti itu pada dana. Nappeun.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu lagi. So, lupakan masalalu kita. Aku akan memulai kembali hidupku disini. Anggap saja kita tidak kenal" ucapku kesal.

"Cih, kau benar2 gila" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku gilaa?" Pekikku. Kau tidak pernah merasakan gila! Aku 7 bulan berada dirumah sakit jiwa. Kau tidak tau betapa mengerikannya gila itu. Benar-benar membuat emosi.

"Ya, kau memang gila" ucapnya santai. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Nappeun!" Pekikku berlari meninggalkannya. Oh sehun ternyata lebih menyeebalkan dari pada kris. Mengapa dana bisa mencintai namja seperti ini. Gantengan juga kim so hyun ku.

Yaps, akhirnya pulang sekolah juga. Kali ini aku mampir kekedai bubble tea sebelah sekolahan ku.

Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama kyungsoo, menyebalkan. Gara-gara kris. Eh? Ini hanya kekhawatiran tidak berguna, lagi pula kris sudah tau aku luhan.

Aku menyeruput bubble tea ku keluar kedai. Dan tepat bertemu namja menyebalkan ini lagi. Aku menatapnya dingin dan langsung meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kehattle bus didekat jalan masuk sekolahannya. Tapi sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron Sedan - hitam silver berhenti dihadapannya.

Seorang yeoja bersurai hitam bergelombang dengan mata panda dan bibir cattynya.

"Dana, kita perlu bicara" ucapnya dingin.

"Hm, silahkan bicara" ucap luhan sedikit canggung.

"Aku membencimu" ucapnya dingin.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menengganggumu" ucap luhan bingung.

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Mian, ya aku lupa"

"Yaa!" Pekik tao yeoja itu mendorrong bahu luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Benar-benar tidak sopan" ucap luhan kesal.

"Kau!" Ucap tao geram.

"Tao-ya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Panggil kris menghampiri tao dan luhan.

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran padanya kris" ucap tao dingin.

"Aku baru saja selesai belajar, kau tidak perlu memberiku pelajaran lagi" ucap luhan kesal.

"Ya!"

"Keumanhae tao, kajja" Kris menatap luhan sejenakk dan mengajak tao kemobilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sehun menatap bingung. "Sejak kapan kris pedulu saat tao melabrak seseorang" gumam sehun

.

.

.

TBC

**gimana? apakah masih seru? atau aneh? **

**maaf kalau banyak typo soalya author ga meriksa lagi disini .. cape hihii!**

**review juseyo ..**

**annyeong!**


	3. Chapter 3

** hiks ... hiks ... mian semua buat chapter sebelumnya. author ga merhatiin kalo itu kedouble.**

**mohon maafan author ne ... hiskk..**

**gara2 salah tadi author jadi malu2 mau update ne ff.. tapi sebagai author yg bertanggung jawab (?) author bakal lanjutin ni ff sampai tamat/**

**author mau jawab review kalian yang di chapter 2 dulu ..**

***chan-wifey : mian (bow) auhtor ga tau ... jeongmal mianhae (bow)**

***kristin exofashion : sipp!**

***kimyori96 : heeehe, mian. ga seru ya? tapi makasih udah review. keep reading ne :( (bow)**

***anggunyu : maafin author, emaren author ga liat. sedikit banget ya jadinya :( mianhae (bow 10 kali)**

***mong : iyaa :) makasih udah review, thx for sarannya heheee. jeongmal gomawo. okey! author bakal panjangin :d**

***myhunhanbaby : hehee, makasih banget yaaaaa! kyaaaa! wkwk .. ntar lulu temenan kok ma tao. thx for review! jeongmal gomawo. aku jadi semangat ihh :D**

***hun for han : iyaa ... mianhae ... (bow)**

**baik kita mulai ,,**

**happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yo .. OKAY! SEKSEEEEWHHH!**

**.**

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sehun menatap bingung. "Sejak kapan kris pedulu saat tao melabrak seseorang" gumam sehun

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya kris melihat dana yang mengemas beberapa barang.

"Pergi, kau tidak lihat"

"Ya! Hentikan permainanmu. Luhan tidak cocok hidup diluar sendiri seperti itu. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai luhan?" Ucap kris dingin.

"Hm, dia kembaran ku. Sudahlah kris. Aku akan membicarakan semua dengan appaku. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Dan jaga luhannie ku ne" ucap dana pergi meninggalkan kris dirumah megah itu.

Kris menatap dana kesal.

Kris side

Kini aku berada dikantor appa. Disana ada luhan dengan seragam masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Dana kabur" ucap papa dingin.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kabur?" Ucap luhan bingung.

"Sudahlah luhan, kau kembali kerumahmu. Dan tetaplah hidup sebagai dana. Sekarang pulanglah. Supir kim akan menemanimu" titah papa. Dengan ragu luhan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kris kau seharusnya menjaga luhan. Kau tau sifat dana yang liar itu. Ia hanya memanfaatkan luhan, mulai sekarang kau harus menjaganya kris" ucap papa menatapku lirih.

"Kau tau, luhan beberapa tahun lalu sangat mengalami waktu sulit, hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Jadi, lepas sifat egoismu padanya" ucap papa dingin. Mungkin ia sudah tau sifatku pada luhan.

"Ne papa" ucapku patuh.

"Pulanglah, jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan biarkan ia kembali terpuruk" ucap papa. Aku membowkan tubuhku dan meninggalkannya.

Huuffh ..

"Luhan menyusahkan" lirihku melaju dengan mobil ku kemansion.

"Oppa, wasso?" Sambutnya tersenyum lebar.

"Dimana dana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ia pergi, sekarang kau hidup sebagai dana. Mengerti" ucapku malas.

Luhan side

"Ne oppa, maafkan aku telah menyusahkanmu" ucapku menyesal.

Kris hanya berjalan kekamarnya.

"Oppa, tadi papa memarahimu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Oppa mian" ucapku lagi, kulihat wajah kris tampak lelah.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar dana. Apa ia baik-baik saja oppa?" Tanyaku duduk ditempat tidur kris. Ia sepertinya mau mandi.

"Sudahlah lu, pergilah. Aku mau mandi. Nanti kita bicarakan saat makan malam" ucapnya langsung pergi. Aku menghela nafas, aku sangat yakin kris juga tertekan mengetahui kalau ia bukan anak kandung papa. Sudah pasti ia takut. Huuh .. Pabo luhannie, kau malah membuat kakakmu sedih.

To: my twins

Dana-ya, neo eodia?

Sent

5 menit

To: my twins

Kau baik-baik saja, aku merindukanmu.. Kau ada masalah? Mengapa kabur .. Mari kita hadapi bersama nae twins

1 jam

Aku menghela nafas kasar, dana tidak membalas pesanku telponku pun tidak diangkat. Aku yakin ia tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kris oppa, tolong jelaskan padaku semua ini" ucapku memohon padanya. Kini kami tengah makan malam.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dana kabur setelah menjadi dirimu. Dan kini kau harus menjalani hidup seperti dana. Luhan, kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya kris menatapku dalam.

"Ne? Maksud oppa? Aku senang bisa menggantikan dana. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkannya oppa. Aku takut jika hal buruk terjadi padanya" lirihku. Kris menatapku dalam.

"Saat itu sebelum kau datang disini aku pernah mencoba kabur. Tapi belum sampai 24 jam papa meneemukanku. Apakah ini mungkin? Dana kabur?" Ucapku lagi.

"Ia kabur atau ia direbut dariku .. Kau tau oppa, aku tidak memiliki siapapun selama ini .. Hanya kyungsoo yang sebulan sekali berkunjung, itu pun setelah aku melukai diriku.. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku" lirihku lagi air mataku tak terbendung lagi.

"Lu-"

"Gwaenchana, kau pasti kesal karena aku banyak bicara. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Kau ada disini ssudah membuatku senang. Meskipun kau membenciku. Setidaknya semenjak kau datang hidupku lebih berwarna" terangku tersenyum pada kris.

Aku beranjak dari meja makan, aku telah merusak makan malam kami hari ini.

"Luhan!" Panggil kris saat aku akan menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ne?"

"Jadilah adikku" ucapnya tersenyum. Sungguh, ini kali pertama aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ne?"

"Jadilah adikku, aku akan menjadi gege yang baik untukmu. Bukan oppa jahat seperti drama yang sering kau tonton" ucapnya malas.

"Jinja? Gege? Xie xie kris ge" ucapku memeluknya. Astaga, sangat hangat dipelukan kris. Dia orang kedua yang kupeluk setelah kyungsoo.

"Ge, kau orang kedua yang kupeluk setelah kyungsoo, oh dan juga appa dan eomma kyungsoo" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Sudahlah lah, jalja. Oh iya, jangan lupa kita tidak mengenal disekolah. Image dana mu benar-benar buruk" timpal kris.

"Ya! Itu buruk setelah kau kacaukan semuanya!" Rajukku kesal.

Sunggung sangat menyenangkan bisa dekat dengan kris.

To: my twins

dana-ya hari ini aku sekolah. Apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja. Khabari aku ne^•^ saranghae my twins

Sent

Aku merebahkan diriku sejenak sebelum maid menyuruhku sarapan. Okey, sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak makan. Aku merasa sedikit kecil dibandingkan dana.. Huhh

"Ge, ku dengar kau pacaran dengan yeoja bernama tao itu? Tapi dia punya masalah dengan dana? Mengapa ia seperti benci dengan dana?" Tanyaku.

"Molla, papa menjodohkan ku dengannya" ucap kris datar.

"Mwo? Omo .. Seperti didrama. Kau menyukainya?"

"Hm"

"Untunglah, kalau didrama gege sudah punya pacar yeoja miskin tapi papa memaksa dengan tao demi perusahaan. Hahaha" tawaku nyaring sedangkan kris hanya menatapku datar.

.

.

.

Kini aku berangkat sekolah diantar jemput sedangkan kris dengan mobilnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku numpang dengannya. Tapi bukankah dana juga adik kris? Membingungkan.

"Dana-ie, kau ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Hm, aku vocal" ucapku tersenyum. Selama dirumah saat bosan aku bernyayi. Kata para maidku suaraku merdu. Hehehe

"Jinja? Nado, aku juga!" Pekik baekhyun nyaring.

"Whoaa, aku senang bisa satu club denganmu baekkie, kyungsoo juga ada disana. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat menjemputnya"

Kini aku dan baekhyun tengah mengintip kelas unggulan kyungsoo. Daebak, kelasnya sangat tenang. Aku mengintip melihat kyungsoo yang santai mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

"Baek, aku tidak akan sanggup belajar seperti mereka" bisikku. Dan seorang namja berkulit pucat mengalihkan perhatianku, ya. Dia oh sehun. Menyebalkan, dasar namja es. Lihatlah wajah datarnya sangat menyebalkan.

Eh?

Dia menatapku?

.

.

.

Sehun yang tengah bosan dengan pelajaran yang sudah diluar kepala menurutnya. Hanya menatap datar kepapan tulis.

"Eh? Aissh bukankah itu dana? Dia benar-benar penguntit ternyata. Tapi .. Sejak kapan ia berteman dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun? Tidak biasanya. Benar-benar aneh" batin sehun menatap luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap sehun.

"Ku akui dia tampan" batin luhan mengalihkan padangannyya.

"Ya .. Mungkin dana benar-benar sakit. Wajahnya menjadi lebih manis seperti itu.. Eh? Ya oh sehun! Yeoja jalang seperti dana? No! Andwae" batin sehun kembali fokus kepapan tulis.

"Lu- eh dana-ya! Pekik kyungsoo setelah istirahat.

"Kajja" ajak baekhyun merangkul 2 sahabat barunya.

"Kau sudah siap besok kita ulangan?" Tanya kyungsoo pada luhan.

"Hm, soo-ya ini baik-baik saja kan? Dana mengatakan kalau aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan namanya. Jadi ... Jadi .."

"Maksudmu kau tidak akan belajar begitu! Ya paboo anya? Neo-"

"Hay baby soo, pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah" timpal chen duduk dimeja kami disusul dengan kris, chanyeol, sehun, dan suho.

"Ya! Mengapa kalian selalu duduk disini. Pergilah" usir kyungsoo. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Dana-ya, mengapa kau jarang keclub ku akhir-akhiir ini?" Tanya chen santai sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ne?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"Iya, aku tidak pernah lagi melihatmu diclub?" Timpal chanyeol.

"Mmm, a-aku hanya bosan. Nanti malam aku kesana" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar. Bayangkan ia akan berjoget ria seperti difilm yang sering ia tonton.

"Ya!" Timpal kris menatap luhan tajam.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya chanyeol bingung.

"Besok kalian ulangan kan? Masih mau clubbing" ucap kris kesal.

"Oh iya, benar. Ngomong2 dana-ya, kau ambil ekskul apa?" Tanya suho.

"Tentu saja vocal, bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak dance ya? Kudengar kau sangat jago dance" gumam kai.

"Mwo? Dance? Ahaha, menggerakan pinggulnya pun ia tidak bisa" timpal kyungsoo terkekeh. Dan mendapat deathglages dari luhan.

"Soo-ya? Itu karena aku tidak memperlihatkan padamu. Ehm, jujur aku multitalent. Dan sekarang aku ingin mendalami vocalku" ucap luhan pasti.

Dimeja makan mereka terus bercanda. Yang mendominasi kyungsoo dan kai yang terus berdebat.

"Oh iya, saat itu mengapa kau keruangan kami? Kau meencari sehun atau apa?" Tanya kai penasaran.

"Mmm .. A-aku mencari sehun" ucap luhan ragu.

Saat jam kosong dengan sangat terpaksa luhan harus keperpustakaan mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya untuk diletakan menjadi dokumen.

"Huhh! Menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini! Aku kan kesekolah cuman untuk bersenang-senang" gerutu luhan memasukan tugas2itu kedalam rak dipaling ujung.

"Seharusnya aku tadi tidak terlalu banyak bicara saat pelajaran! Sonsaengnim menyebalkan!"

"Aku benci belajar!" Umpatnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu kesekolah" ucap seseorang dibalik rak bukunya.

"Eh? Nuguya?" Luhan menyibak buku yang ada dirak dan melihat siapa namja yang seenaknya menyuruh ia tidak sekolah.

"Ya! Kau ini! Terserahku dong!" Ucap luhan kesal.

Sehun menatap wajah luhan yang sedari tadi ditekuk kesal karena masih setengah kardus lagi ia susun.

"Mengapa aku baru sadar dana ternyata sangat manis" batin sehun menatap luhan. Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri luhan menatap matanya dalam, luhan mengeerjapkan matanya bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali" batin luhan menatap sehun.

"Eh? Andwae! Nappeun namja!" Batin luhan lagi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa .. Jangan-jangan kau bukan dana? Kau siapa?" Ucap sehun menatap luhan dalam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NE! THANKS FOR READING! KYAAAWW!**

**ANNYEONG!**


	4. Chapter 4

Langsung aja ya

Makasih buat yg ngereview, berhubung ga ada yg nanya author langsung aja.

.

.

.

"Apa .. Jangan-jangan kau bukan dana? Kau siapa?" Ucap sehun menatap luhan dalam.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, saat ini wajahnya sejajar dengan sehun karena ia ditangga.

.

.

.

Luhan side

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu? T-tentu saja aku dana? Kau sudah buta?" Ucapku gugup, astaga sumpah jantungku seakan berhenti saat ini.

"Kau berbohong?" Ucapnya lagi mendekati wajahku.

Aku memundurkan wajahku perlahan.

"E-ehh!"

Aku hampir terjatuh dari tangga, kurasa ada yang memegang pinggangku.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Tidak sopan!" Pekikku kesal segera turun dari tangga dan melangkah mundur dari sehun. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Aku dana! Kau ini kenapa sih. Ooh .. Apa jangan-jangan kau seperti ini karena aku tidak suka lagi denganmu? Oh sehun, sadarlah aku tidak menyukaimu lagi" ucapku kesal, mendorongnya dengan punggungku saat aku hendak mengambil dokumen dikardus dan kembali meletakannya kerak.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu" ucap sehun santai.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku" ucapku kesal.

"Mengapa kau sekolah disini?" Tanya sehun lagi, anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan ternyata.

"Karena kyungsoo disini" ucapku kesal. Aduh? Mengapa sampai keceplosan. Pasti ia bingung. Otokhe.

"Huh sudah selesai. Aku pergi" ucapku buru-buru meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelas ku. Oh sehun menyebalkan mengapa dana begitu menyukainya. Menyebalkan.

Dijalan kekelas aku menemukan kris.

"Gege" bisikku disampingnya tersenyum lebar. Ia tersenyum kecil mengacak rambutku dan berjalan melaluiku. Astagaa .. Kris ge ^•^

.

.

.

Tao tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku tugasnya di exo camp, saat melewati lorong ia melihat kris mengacak-acak rambut luhan dan membuatnya naik darah.

"Tao!" Panggil tiffani sonsaengnim.

"N-ne sonsaengnim?"

"Cepat kekelas? Kalian ada evakuasi ulangan untuk besok" ucap sonsaengnim, terpaksa tao harus melupakan sejenak kekesalannya.

Sepulang sekolah ia langsung kerumah kris karena sedari tadi namjachingunya tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Tao masih merasa asing dengan mansion kris. Ia berjalan santai memasuki pintu rumah.

"Ge! Tadi aku bertemu sehun dan dia benar-benar mencurigaiku! Otokhe! Dia benar-benar menyeramkan!" Pekik seorang yeoja diruang tengah. Tao terdiam mematung melihat pemandangan itu.

Dana, yeoja yang ia benci bersama kris duduk disofa berdekatan sambil menonton tv.

"Ge, tadi ponselmu dikamar berdering?" Ucap luhan santai.

"Mwo? Mungkinkah tao? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini" gumam kris beranjak. Ia terdiam sejenak melihat tao.

"G-ge .. A-apa yang terjadi" ucap tao dingin menatap kris dan luhan. Luhan menatap tao bingung.

"T-tao?" Ucap luhan menatap tao bingung.

"Kau jahat ge!" Pekik tao kesal berlari keluar.

BRUK!

Tao terjatuh kelantai, ia menatap yeoja yang telah menabraknya.

"D-dana?" Tao menatap dana bingung. Dana tidak melihat tao sedikit pun. Ia menatap kris tajam.

"Where's luhan?" Ucapnya terburu-buru.

"Dana eonniie! Eonnie! Wasso! Kau tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Eonnie k-"

"Cukup luhan! Dimana semua kartu identitasmu! Give it to me!" Ucap dana tegas. Luhan menatap dana sejenak.

"D-dikamar" ucap luhan sedikit takut. Dana menarik tangan kurus luhan kekamar luhan.

"Serahkan padaku" ucap dana. Luhan berjalan pelan kelacinya.

"Eonnie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku" ucap luhan sambil mengeluarkan semua kartu identitasnya. Dana meraih itu dari tangan luhan, sejenak ia melihat banyak luka sayatan ditangan luhan.

"Luhannie, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. A-aku tidak bisa lagi berada disini. Maafkan aku" ucap dana memeluk luhan.

"Aku menyayangimu" lirihnya segera berlari pergi dari kamar luhan. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkinkah dana juga akan meninggalkanku?" Lirihnya.

"Dana-ya! Tunggu!" Panggil luhan didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Tak bisakah kita bersama sama!" Lirih luhan meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak bisa" lirih dana langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju cepat. Luhan terduduk didepan pintu.

"Hiks .. Benarkan.. Selalu berakhir seperti ini" lirihnya.

"Lu-" panggil kris memeluk adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini entah ia menjadi sangat peduli.

*flashback

"Kris sunbae!" Panggil seorang yeoja bermata bulat. Kris menatap yeoja itu datar.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" ucap kyungsoo yeoja itu.

"Apa"

"Tentang luhan, tak bisakah kau sedikit baik padanya?" Lirih kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu"

"Kau tidak pernah tau kan tentangnya. Kau pikir selama ini ia mengganggu. Tapi, ia selama ini kesepian. Selama 11 tahun tanpa keluar dari rumah itu sunbae.. Luhan baru saja dalam penyembuhan mentalnya" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia pernah beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri, saat ia berontak ia dimasukan kerumah sakit jiwa selama 4 bulan. Dan saat itu ia hampir mati. Lalu kau datang, ia menceritakan kalau ia sangat menyukaimu. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun sifat mu. Ia menyayangimu tulus sunbae, aku hanya khawatir luhan menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Melihat ia seperti itu sungguh menyakitkan. Kau pasti tidak mengerti, ia hanya anak polos yang selama hidupnya terkurung" lirih kyungsoo menatap kris dalam. Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya sebulan sekali saja, saat aku beerkunjung aku selalu menyiapkan coffee karena aku tidak ingin membuat pertemuan kami singkat. Ia mengatakan padaku ia sangat menyayangiku dan ia juga sangat menyayangimu" lirih kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak pernah tau itu" ucap kris.

"Sunbae, bisakah mulai sekarang, setidaknya hanya pura-pura baik dengannya" kyungsoo berlutut dihadapan kris.

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar membenci luhan.

"Kau membuatku seperti kakak yang buruk" ucap kris dingin meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mencoba saranmu" ucap kris lagi.

*flashback end

"Hiks . . . Ge, dana akan kembali kan? Ia kan?" Tangis luhan pecah memeluk kris.

"Dia akan kembali lu, percayalah" ucap kris menenangkan luhan. Tao menatap mereka, mengapa ia tidak marah..

Kini kris membawa luhan kekamar dan menyelimuti gadis itu, ia terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Membuat kris ingin selalu menjaganya.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu tao" ucap kris memandang tao teduh.

"Ge bisa kau jelaskan?" Ucap tao.

"Kau ingat saat itu makan malam yang batal. Aku baru tau dana adalah adikku, aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Ia kembar identik dengan luhan, dan juga luhan baru tau ia punya kembaran" ucap kris lemah. Tao terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi? Yeoja tadi luhan ge?"

"Em, beberapa hari ini ia menjadi dana. Ia tidak tau kalau dana hanya memanfaatkannya tao. Dia anak yang baik" ucap kris.

"Iya ge, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi, mengapa dari awal aku tidak tau akan luhan? Kau menyembunyikan hal itu padaku" ucap tao kesal.

"Papaku menyuruh untuk merahasiakan luhan. Maafkan aku .. Luhan selama ini tidak pernah keluar rumah selama 11 tahun tao. Dan aku baru beberapa bulan ini disini" ucap kris sambil merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya. Tao duduk disebelah kris.

"Ge? Kau bercanda?"

"Itu benar, makanya ia sangat senang bertukar identitas dengan dana. Padahal ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh dana. Kuyakin dana telah kabur saat ini dengan nama luhan" ucap kris sedikit kesal.

"Yeoja itu benar-benar! Saudara kembar sendiri dimanfaatkan!" Ucap tao geram.

"Mereka kembar, tapi kurasa sifat mereka jauh berbeda" ucap kris.

"Em benar ge, jadi selama ini kau yang menemaninya?"

"Anyi, aku baru beberapa hari ini baik dengannya saat pertama kali datang disini aku tidak pernah berlaku baik dengannya. Aku malah menyuruhnya bersembuyi saat teman-temanku datang. Aku sangat jahat tao" lirih kris.

"Em, gege jahat" ucap tao.

"Kau tau kyungsoo? Pacar kai.. Dia sahabat luhan tao, katanya ia sudah berteman semenjak taman kanak-kanak. Ia datang kesini sebulan sekali" ucap kris.

"Dia yang menyadarkanku tao, kalau luhan menyayangiku tulus" tambah kris lagi.

"Ge, aku merasa kasihan dengan luhan" ucap tao.

"Tidak juga jika kau sudah berteman dengannya. Ia sangat menyebalkan" tambah kris.

"Ahaha, ge. Aku harus lebih akrab dengannya" ucap tao tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Luhan, tao dan kris makan malam bersama. Luhan sangat senang berteman dengan tao.

"Hmm, saat pulang sekolah waktu itu. Aku minta maaf ne" ucap tao.

"Eh? Nado. Dan juga, apa disekolah aku terlihat seperti dana tao?" Ucap luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"Anyi, kau seperti luhan" ucap tao tertawa kecil.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan" ucap luhan kesal.

"Whoaa, aku punya teman baru. Gomawo kris ge" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku berjalan masuk bersama kris setelah mengantar tao didepan pintu.

"Ge, ternyata tao anak yang menyenangkan" ucap tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah belajar? Besok ulangan lu" ingat kris.

"Ne? Tidak, aku tidak pernah belajar ge" ucap luhan polos.

"Kau ini, aku tau saat home schooling kau tidak pernah memperhatikan. Seharusnya kau memperhatikan pembelajaran" omel kris.

"Aku benci belajar, apa lagi menghitung" gerutuku kesal tidak jadi ikut kekamar kris dan kembali kekamarku.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ulanganmu?" Tanya kyungsoo saat kami makan dikantin.

"Menyenangkan kyungie" ucapku tersenyum penuh makna.

"Huhh, menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa menjawab satupun" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Chagii! Othe? Bagaimana ulanganmu?" Tanya chanyeol yang baru saja datang.

"Ini semua gara-gara yeolli! Kalau saja tadi malam kau tidak mengajakku jalan2 aku bisa belajar!" Pekik baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol.

Aku tertawa kecil, mereka selalu ribut.

Aku melihat tao yang beriringan bersama sehun.

"Tao-ya! Yeogii!" Panggilku menyuruhnya makan bersama kami.

"Bagaimana ulanganmu?" Tanya tao santai.

"Menyenangkan, tapi juga menyebalkan karena kelas sangat sepi" gerutuku kecil.

Kami makan bersama, dengan baekhyun yang terus mengomel.

"Dana-ya! Bagaimana ulanganmu? Aigoo, kukira kau tidak akan masuk sekolah setelah mabuk berat tadi malam" ucap chen menghambur duduk disebelah sehun. Aku menatapnya bingung, dana mabuk tadi malam, ia pasti punya banyak masalah..

"Dana-ya?" Panggil chen lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang" ucapku datar, aku merogoh ponselku disaku.

To : my twins

"Dana .. Kau baik-baik saja? Kumohon berceritalah padaku.."

Sent

Aku menghela nafas kecil, nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dana.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya kyungsoo disebelahku.

"Em, aku pulang dulu ne" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong yang lumayan sepi.

"Luhan" panggil kris berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ge, dana baik-baik saja kan? Kata chen tadi malam ia mabuk" lirihku.

"Lu, ia sudah biasa seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu"

"Tapi perasaanku mengatakan lain" lirihku.

"Yakinkah perasaanmu, ia baik-baik saja" ucapku memelukku.

"Kuharap"

.

.

.

"Aku semakin tidak paham? Kris? Dan dana? Dan juga, tao menjadi dekat dengan yeoja itu" gumam sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding.

.

.

.

"Urutan , 81, 82, . . . 90 . . . 96 . . . Eh? Dana Lu 100? Mwooo?"

"Luhaaannnnn" geram kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan yang berjalan santai menuju papan ranking.

"Eh? Kyungie! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tanya luhan tersenyum menyentuh wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

Nyuut

"Aaaaaa! Appoo! Appoo! Yaaa! Wae! Berhenti menyubitku! Appoo!" Pekik luhan saat tiba-tiba kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya.

Lalu luhan melihat kris berjalan kesal kearahnya? "Waegurae?" Gumamnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sumringah kearahnya?

Tao yang dengan malas berjalan kearahnya

Sehun menatapnya intest sambil tertawa sinis.

Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Kai berjalan kearahnya tapi wajahnya seakan terpesona dengan kyungsoo -_-

Nyut

"Uwaaa! Kris ge! Kyungie! berhenti menyubitku! Aku salah apaaa!" Pekik luhan tiba-tiba kyungsoo dan kris mencibit pipinya.

"Kau peringkat terakhir!" Pekik kyungsoo.

"Lagipula aku dana! Berhenti mencubitku! Appo!" Pekikku kesal berlari dari mereka.

Aku duduk ditaman sekolah, menatap diriku dicermin. Pipiku jadi merah.

"Menyebalkan, memangnya kenapa kalau peringkat seratus, itu bagus kok" gerutu ku kesal.

"Ini" seru seseorang disebelahku.

"Mwoya! Kau juga ingin mencubitku!" Ucapku kesal menutup kedua pipiku dengan tangan.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak paboya jinja" ucapnya tertawa kecil dan meletakan es batu dipipiku.

"Eh?"

"Supaya tidak merah dan nyeri"

"G-gomawo" ucapku tersenyum kecil, anak ini baik juga.

"Perkenalkan namaku minho, kau mengenalku bukan?" Ucapnya tertawa kecil melihat wajahku, apa yang salah?

"Anyi aku tidak mengenalmu. Eh? Kau bukan sekolah disni?" Tanyaku.

"Em, aku disini hanya ingin mengunjungimu.. Luhan" ucap namja itu misterius.

"Eeh?"

.

.

.

TBc

.

.

.naaah sudah .. ditunggu reviewnya ya segala masukan, pujian dan apapun itu author tunggu ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Pabo Luhannie chapter 5**

.

.

.

**HUNHAN**

.

.

.

"Eeh?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tau ia luhan?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya .. Dan dia meninggalkanku. Danaa .." Gumam namja itu.

Dana?

"Hmm .. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi .. Bye~"

Namja itu menjauh luhan hanya menatap bingung.

Siapa dia ..

.

.

.

"Kris hyung, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan dana" tanya sehun basa-basi saat mereka tengah berkumpul diexo camp.

"Ne? Aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya" jawab kris santai.

_**"Geojitmal"**_ batin sehun.

"Gege! Aku hari ini ingin belanja dengan luhan ne" tao menghampiri kris.

"Andwae" ucap kris malas.

"Ya! Ge, aku ingin menghiburnya. Ia pasti kesal karena kau mengomelinya" ucap tao kesal.

"Luhan? Nugu? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya?" Gumam chanyeol.

"Ups.." Tao menutup mulutnya dan langsung meninggalkan exo camp begitu saja.

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

Setelah berbelanja baju dan mantel bersama tao aku langsung pulang dan merebahkan diriku.

"Jadi begini rasanya berbelanja bersama teman"

Keesokan harinya aku dipanggil keruang guru karena masalah nilaiku. Menyebalkan. Aku memasuki ruang guru dengan ragu kulihat seorang namja duduk membelakangiku.

"Kau sudah datang, duduk lah" ucap sonsaengnim. Namja itu menoleh kearahku dengan wajah kusut. Oh sehun?

"Dana lu, sebenarnya kau itu pindahan sma global terbaik diamerica bukan? Mengapa .. Auhh mengapa nilaimu segini?" Ucap sonsaengnim memegangi lehernya yang kurasa kejang itu.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim, sungguh aku tidak mengerti soal-soalnya" ucapku sedikit menunduk.

"Bukankah kau tinggal diamerica selama ini, mengapa nilai bahasa inggrismu sangat buruk eoh? Kau berbahasa apa disanaaaaa ..." Ucap sonsaengnim lagi.

"Aku jarang berbicara disana, hmm sonsaengnim. Apa aku tidak naik kelas?" Tanyaku ragu. Sehun menatapku bingung.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini! Kau tidak akan naik kelas! Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat appamu" ucap sonsaengnim lagi.

"Kau tidak belajar pada kris? Dia kakakmu.. Seharusnya kau mencontohnya nilainya bagus-bagus"

Glek

Sonsaengnim jinja!

Aku bisa mati 3 kali sehari jika kris yang mengajarkanku -_- ingat saja tadi malam bukannya benar-benar mengajarkanku, ia malah marah-marah.

"Sudahlah, mulai sekarang setiap pulang sekolah sehun yang akan mengajarimu" ucap sonsaengnim.

"Tapi sonsaengnim!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang kembali kekelasmu" ucap sonsaengnim. Aku menghela nafas kesal dan berjalan keluar sambil menghentakan kakiku.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutuku kesal.

"Kau semakin aneh" gumam sehun.

"Aku memang aneh! Sudahlah!" Ucapku kesal berjalan cepat meninggalkan sehun.

Aku berjalan kesal memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa dana-ya?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku ada pelajaran tambahan setiap pulang sekolah, dan yg mengajarkan adalah oh sehun! Uh! Menyebalkan"

"Harusnya kau senang, bukankah kau menyukainya"

"Itu dana! Ehm! Maksudku dana diriku yang dulu, dan sekarang aku berbeda" ucapku kesal.

"Araseo, sehun itu menyenangkan kok orangnya" cuap baekhyun.

Kini aku berjalan gontai memasuki perpustakaan yang hanya sedikit murid disini. Benar-benar gila masih saja ada murid yang mau keperpus saat waktu pulangan. Aku melihat sehun yang duduk disalah satu meja panjang diddekat jendela.

"Ini" ia menyodorkan kertas daftar dimeja. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ambil buku-buku ini dan bawa kesini" ucapnya, mwo? Kau pikir kau siapa! Seenaknya!

"Ehm, begini sehun ssi, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu. Othe" ucapku mengambil duduk didepannya.

"Apa?"

"Hmm, aku tau kau pasti terpaksa melakukan ini. Ya, aku mengerti. Dan untuk memudahkanmu. Kita tidak perlu belajar disini, lagi pula sonsaengnim tidak tau kan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengajariku dan-"

"Dan?"

"Dan aku juga tidak perlu belajarr" ucapku tersenyum lebar didepan wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum aneh mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Jawab aku, malah tertawa" ucapku kesal.

"Mengapa tidak kau ambil dulu saja bukunya" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya! Aku tidak memerlukan buku!"

Pletak!

"Ouuww!" Aku menengok kebelakang.

"E-eh.."

"Danaaaaa!" Pekik sonsaengnim -_-'

Kini sonsaengnim telah pergi, sedari tadi aku menekuk wajahku kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar otak batu ya ternyata! Seingatku kau tidak sebodoh ini dulu" gerutu sehun.

"Huuh, pelajaran matematika benar-benar tidak efektif! Sekarang fisika!" Ucap sehun melemparkan buku tebal laknat itu dedepan ku.

"Kau bercanda? Cih .. Sudahlah aku muak dengan buku-buku ini aku ingin pergi dari perpustakaan!" Ucapku kesal melangkah lebar. Didepan pintu aku bertemu dengan sonsaengnim menyebalkan itu lagi. Sialan.

"Dana! Kau mau kemana! Cepat belajar!" Pekiknya, menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah selesai sonsaengnim, lihatlah jam berapa ini" ucapku kesal berjalan melaluinya.

Aku berjalan kesal keluar gerbang sekolah, kulihat ada kris sudah dengan baju bebasnya. Dia menjemputku?

"Gege!" Panggilku tersenyum lebar.

Aku berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ge, kau menjemputku?" Tanyaku tersenyum lebar.

"Begitulah"

"Jeongmal gomawo, tapi ge tadi aku dipanggil sonsaengnim, la-"

"Aroo, naiklah" ucapnya. Aku memandangi motornya.

"Ge, kita naik motor?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hm, mobilku dimodif beberapa hari ini" ucapnya.

"Whoaa, aku tidak pernah mengendarai motor sebelumnya. Ge, kau tau. Ini sangat me-"

"Sudahlah lu, palli" ucapnya kesal.

"Kris hyung!" Panggil namja yang entah suaranya sangat menyebalkan.

"Eh? Sehun?"

"Hyung, hari ini suho hyung dan chanyeol akan balapan" ucapnya. Balapan?

"Jinca? Baiklah aku ikut. Ditempat biasakan?" Ucap kris santai.

"Hm" ucap sehun santai. Kris menatap sehun.

"Sehun-ah maafkan aku membohongimu. Dana adikku" ucap kris. Sehun terlihat acuh.

"Sudah lah hyung, lupakan saja hal ini. Kalau begitu bertemu nanti malam ne" ucap sehun berlari kecil kemobilnya. Aku menatap kris heran.

"Ge? Kenapa meminta maaf padanya? Dia menyebalkan!" Ucapku kesal.

"Wae? Aku sudah membohonginya dan aku harus minta maaf. Lagi pula dia temanku" ucap kris menatapku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kajja kita pulang" ucapnya lagi. Perlahan aku menaiki motornya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dijalanan seoul yang ramai ini. Eh? Kedai bubble tea?

"Ge! Kita kesana dulu!" Teriakku. Kris membelokan tujuannya. Kami sampai didepan kedai bubble tea.

"Ge? Mau rasa apa?" Tanyaku tersenyum padanya. Astaga kris ge sangat tampan jika tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah meminum minuman ini" gumamnya.

"Kau rasa apa?" Tanya kris lagi.

"Kalau aku suka rasa taro ge" ucapku tersenyum memandangi wajah gegeku yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kalau begitu aku juga" ucapnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ahjussi yang membuat bubble tea itu.

"Em, ahjussi bubble tea taronya 2 ne" ucapku tersenyum. Kami duduk didekat jendela besar. Gegeku sangat tampan aku sangat suka memandanginya seperti ini.

"Bisa kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap kris kesal.

"Mian ge, kau sangat tampan membuatku ingin terus menatapmu" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Wajahmu seolah ingin memakanku" ucap kris mengusap wajahku dengan tangannya. Aissh benar-benar.

"Ge, aku dan dana lebih cantik mana?" Ucapku bercanda.

"Hmm .. Kalian sama saja. Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu" ucap kris lagi.

"Jinja ge? Kau lebih menyukaiku?"

"Hmm, jadi jangan pernah membuatku khawatir ne" ucapnya lagi.

"Em" aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Sudah saatnya makan malam.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan kris saat ini.

"Nona ini obat anda" ucap salah satu maid.

"Ehh? Bu-" _**bukankah obat2 ini sudah kubuang diam-diam kenapa masih adaaaa!**_

"Aish, baiklah aku akan meminumnya" ucapku kesal menegak cairan cokelat itu.

"Nona saya mohon, jangan membuang obatnya lagi. Anda harus rutin meminumnya" nasehat manager kim.

"Sirheo! Aku tidak sakit apa-apa mengapa harus meminum obat!"Ucapku kesal.

"Ini perintah nona. Ada masih dalam rehabilitasi" ucap manager kim lagi. Kris menatapku bingung. Apa dia akan benci padaku?

Aku menunduk takut, aku takut kris membenciku. Segera aku meminum cairan ini dan langsung berlari kekamar.

.

.

.

Kris masih terdiam dimeja makan.

"Manager kim bisa kau jelaskan tentang kondisi luhan?" Tanya kris dingin. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah luhan yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Maaf tuan saya belum pernah menjelaskan apapun. Sebenarnya nona luhan sedang dalam rehabilitasi karena depresinya. Ia masih harus meminum obat anti depresi. Ia bukann kecanduan narkoba atau apapun. Tapi mentalnya sangat lemah, dan ia kecanduan menyakiti dirinya sendiri tuan" ucap manager kim dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"M-mwo? B-bagaimana bisa!" Seru kris kaget.

"Maka dari itu nona luhan tidak bisa tertekan. Ia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jadi kami memberi obat ini agar meringankan beban pikirannya. Dan 4 kali dalam sebulan ia akan konseling bersama dokter psikolog" manager kim menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Kris memegang kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Selama ini presdir Wu tidak pernah membiarkan luhan keluar mansion ini. Dan juga ia tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang pada nona. Dan itu membuat nona depresi. Ia mencoba bunuh diri saat masih berumur 9 tahun tuan. Dan semenjak itu kami menerima kunjungan nona kyungsoo. Ia terus mencoba bunuh diri dan kabur. Presdir menyuruh kami memasukannya kerumah sakit jiwa saat ia mengamuk dirumah dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dan semenjak itu ia rutin konsultasi dengan dokter dan juga karena bujukan nona kyungsoo. Kondisinya sekarang sudah sangat membaik" ucap manager kim lagi.

Kris masih terdiam, betapa jahatnya ia dulu pada luhan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi" ucap kris.

Kris berjalan kekamar luhan.

Tok tok tok

"Lu.." Panggil kris.

"Ne?" Tanya suara didalam parau.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan"

Kris memasuki kamar luhan yang bernuansa pink dan hello kitty. Dilihatnya luhan yang tengah menangkupkan wajahnya dibantal.

"Are you okay?"

"Ne"

"Gege membenciku?" Tanya luhan menatap kris. Kris melihat kondisi luhan habis menangis. Kris duduk ditempat tidur luhan mengusap pipi adiknya itu.

"Mengapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Hiks, karena aku tidak normal. Pasti gege tidak mau memiliki adik sepertiku. Hiks.."

"Ya! Berhenti menangis. Aku senang memiliki adik unik seperti mu! Uljima!" Ucap kris kesal.

"Hiks .. "

"A! Gegeee! Geli ge!" Pekik luhan karena kris menggelitik perutnya.

"Geee! Geliii! Hentikan!"

"Itu hukuman karena kau menangis xiaolu!"

"A-araseo! Aku tidak akan menangis lagi!" Ucap luhan memegang kedua tangan kris kesal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap kris tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu ge" ucap luhan memeluk tubuh kris.

"Nado" bisik kris.

"Jadi gege mau balapan? Seperti yang difilm2 itu? Ge itu berbahaya" bujuk luhan. Kris tengah memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Astaga lu, tenang saja aku sudah biasa" ucap kris sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Pekik luhan.

"No! Andwae!"

"Wae~"

"Berbahaya untukmu" ucap kris lagi.

"Ayolah ge, sekali ini saja ne" bujuk luhan lagi.

"Ge aku tidak pernah keluar malam. Aku ingin melihatmu balapan ne" bujuk luhan lagi dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Chankam!"

"Ge, aku mengajak kyungsoo ia akan menjemputku. Katanya jongin juga ikut balapan. Hehee"

"Ya! Lu dengarkan aku. Baiklah kau boleh ikut tapi jangan macam-macam ne" ucap kris lagi.

"Siap ge!" Luhan tersenyum mantap.

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

Kini aku ikut motor kris, aku akan bertemu dengan kyungssoo nanti disana. Tao juga akan ada disana. Uuh aku tidak sabar melihat orang-orang keren seperti didrama yang sering kutonton. Setidaknya aku tidak kuper, drama banyak mengajariku tentang pergaulah ahaha. Kini kami sampai ditempat yang ramai dengan motor-motor dan juga mobil-mobil keren. Kulihat disana ada ferrari merah milik kyungsoo. Disana ada kai, kyungsoo dan chanyeol.

Aku melepas helmku, dan langsung menghambur ketempat kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kris hyung! seenaknya saja membohongi kami tentang dana!" Rajuk kai langsung kearah kris.

"Mian, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memeberitau kalian semua. Tapi tidak ada untungnya menyembunyikan semua ini" ucap kris santai.

"Jadi kau juga akan balapan?" Tanya kai padaku. Eh?

"Aah .. Tidak aku menonton saja" ucapku tersenyum tipis.

"Padahal kami menantikan pertarungan wu bersaudara" ucap chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Seandainya aku bisa mengendarai mobil -_-

"Tapi sepertinya kita akan melihat pasangan balapan" ucap kai tersenyum aneh. Aku menatap kepinggir jalan. Tao?

"Hi ge, siap melawanku?" Tanya tao merangkul pundak kris. Memang mereka pasangan keren.

"Lu" bisik yeoja disampingku.

"Em, soo-ya?"

"Kau senang?" Tanyanya tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Em, gomawo kyungie" ucapku merangkul lengannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja albino yang sudah turun dari motornya. Tumben dia terlihat keren?

Ia berjalan kearah kami. Terdengar teriakan dari fans-fans gilanya. Menyebalkan.

Aku kembali bersender dimobil kyungsoo menatap yang lainnya saling berbincang.

"Lulu! Mau ikut denganku berkeliling?" Ajak tao padaku.

"Ne?" Ucapku bingung.

"Kajja, kita keliling" ajak tao. Aku menaiki motor ragu,

"Tao-ie? Kau yakin?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hey, aku ini juga pembalap pabo" ucapnya terkikik.

Tao menjalankan motornya pelan, banyak yang bersorak untuknya. Sungguh aku sebenarnya malu menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Akhirnya setelah memamerkan motor modifan terbaru tao tadi kami kembali keetempat kami berkumpul. Sungguh begini ya kehidupan malam hari dikota.

"Sst, tao jangan panggil aku luhan. Panggil aku dana saja ne" bisikku.

"Okey rusa" ucapnya mengejekku.

"Ya! Panda!" Pekikku kesal ia langsung berlindung dibelakang kris.

"Ge! Tao mengejekku! Ia mengataiku rusa!" Aduku kesal.

"Kau memang mirip rusa" sahut namja dibelakang ku.

"Dan kau cadel!" Ucapku kesal. Ia menatapku melotot, padahal matanya itu sayu -_-'

"Ya!" Ucapnya kesal menghampiriku.

"Apa? Kau memang cadelkan?" Ucapku kesal menjulurkan lidahku.

"Dan kau rusa" ucapnya santai.

"Aku manusia" ucapku acuh meninggalkannya dan langsung merangkul lengan kris.

"Ge, jauhkan sehun dariku" rengekku.

"Ya oh sehun, berhenti menganggunya. Kau mulai menyukainya eeoh?" Ucap kris ge. Astaga kenapa gege mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

"Ya oh sehun, berhenti menganggunya. Kau mulai menyukainya eeoh?" Ucap kris hyung. Eh? Aku tidak pernah menyukai dana!

"Never" ucapku malas meninggalkannya. Apa yang salah? Ada apa dengan dana? Mengapa ia sungguh aneh. Tingkahnya pun juga. Apalagi saat ia mengendarai motor, bukankah beberapa bulan lalu ia trauma berkendaraan? Aku harus mencari tau segera tentang kebenaran ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Muahahaha .. Ayoo sehun cari tau donggg .. Hehehe ..**

**Thanks for review chapter 4nya**

**Maira-chan, niasw3ty, , mybabydeer, .5, Kachimato!**

**Makasih yg mau review, semoga chapter ini lebih seru lagii ne ^•^ jeongmal gomawo.**

**Dan yg baru baca.. Jangan lupa review nya yaa .. Kritik, saran dan pujiannya ditunggu ^¤^ muehmuehhee ..**

**Annyeong!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Thank yang udah review ne ^.^**

**Shn1234|seluxi|niasw3ty|aaaa|MyBabyDeer|Oh Juna93|ChagiLu|ruriminhaha|Choco Bubble|Angel Deer|Guest|hunrinlu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku harus mencari tau segera tentang kebenaran ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.**_

.

.

.

Kini beberapa motor berbaris bersiap untuk memulai balapan. Luhan dan kyungsoo terus bersorak. Luhan mendukung kris dan tao sedangkan kyungsoo mendukung pacarnya.

Luhan menatap takjub saat motor tao memimpin. Dan motor sialbino ke2 seedangkan kris ke3.

"Kyaaaa! Sehunnn! Saranghae! Pallii!" Pekik yeoja diseberang jalan.

"Aish, dasar yeoja2 ribut" gerutu kyungsoo.

Motor2 pembalap sudah melintas kejalan luar, para penonton hanya menunggu kedatangan.

"Kita lihat siapa pemenangnya" gumam chanyeol ikut bersender disebelah luhan.

"Sepertinya pemenangnya kkamjong" ucap chen ikut bersender.

"Asal kau tau, tao membawa motornya sendiri kebengkelku. Ia benar-benar gila ingin menang" timpal chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit salah satu mobil mewah bermodif berwarna biru terparkir disebelah mobil kyungsoo.

"Balapannya sudah dimulai?"

"Suho hyung?"

"Aku ingin menonton anak itu? Sudah kelas 3 masih saja bermain disini" omel suho.

"Maksudmu kris hyung?" Tanya chen. Suho hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mereka datang!" Pekik yeoja2 entah siapa itu. Luhan terus berharap kris menang.

"Kaaaaaai! Chagiii! Sedikit lagi! Hwaitting!" Pekik yeoja diseberang sana.

"Cih? Ya! Aku yeojacingunya!" Pekik kyungsoo kesal. Walaupun hanya luhan chanyeol, chen dan suho yang mendengar karena suasana begitu ribut.

Terlihat 2 motor melaju seimbang. Ya, itu adalah motor kai dan sehun. Sedangkan dibelakang terdapat kris dan dibelangnya lagi berjarak tipis tao. Dan disusul motor-motor pembalap lain.

Peluit berbunyi tanda pertandingan telah usai. Kai, sehun, kris dan tao menjejerkan motor mereka didekat tempat kumpul biasa.

Braak!

Tao melempar helmnya kesal.

"Hey chagi, santai saja. Kau akan memenangkannya nanti" bujuk kris saat tao sudah meninggalkan lokasi. Luhan menatap gegenya itu heran.

"Jadi begitu kalau pasangan sedang marahan" gumam luhan tersenyum kecil.

Yap! Pemenangnya 2 orang sehun dan kai. Motor mereka tepat beriringan. Dan ke2 kris lalu disusul tao.

"Baby, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?" Goda kai pada kyungsoo.

"Aku harus mengucapkan apa? Seperti yeoja2 itu?" Ucap kyungsoo malas. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya luhan mencari kris.

"Kyungie? Kau melihat kris?" Tanya luhan pelan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Aniya, mungkin ia sedang membujuk tao" ucap kyungsoo langsung ditarik jongin entah kemana. Luhan sedikit menjauh dari mereka ia merasa tubuhnya mengigil apa karena cuaca dingin? Luhan duduk dipinggiran jalan, ia mencoba menghubungi kris tapi tidak diangkat. "Otokhe" gumamnya lemah

Kyungsoo melihat kesekitar mencari sosok sahabatnya.

"_**Dimana luhan"**_ benak kyugnsoo.

"Sehun-ah? Kau melihat dana?" Tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"Molla" jawab sehun malas.

"Otokhe, aku lupa kondisinya" gumam kyungsoo mencari luhan.

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya bingung. Sejak kapan kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan dana?

"Aku harus memperjelas semua ini" gumam sehun. Mencari dana.

Sehun berjalan kesekitar parkiran, tidak ada siapapun.

"Uuhuk! Uhuk! Ughh"

Sehun menatap yeoja yang bersender dibawah pohon. Suasana sangat gelap.

"Dana?" Panggil sehun. Luhan menatap sehun.

"Chuo.. Aku takut" gumam yeoja itu memeluk lututnya. Sehun menatap tidak percaya.

***flashback**

Sehun kecil tengah bermain ditaman kanak-kanak.

"Luhannie! Ini bubble tea untukmu" tawarnya pada yeoja bersurai cokelat madu yang tengah bermain ayunan itu.

"Gomawo sehunnie" ucapnya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki tengah dibully dilapangan sepak bola.

BUGH!

"Ya! Siapa beraninya melempar bola padaku!" Pekik anak yang diduga ketua pembullyan.

"Eh? L-luhan?"

"Ya! Ini aku! Pergi kalian sebelum babak belur!" Pekik yeoja itu luhan.

"Aku tidak takut pada yeoja lemah sepertimu!" Tantang anak itu lagi. Luhan kesal langsung menendang bola kaki itu tepat diwajah jonghyun si ketua pembullyan.

"Huwaaa! Wajah ku!" Pekik namja itu menangis berlari mencari ibunya. Luhan menghampiri anak lelaki yang berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Sehunnie? Gwaenchana? Seharusnya kau melawan mereka" ucap luhan lembut memeluk sehun kecil.

"Mereka bilang kalau aku melawan, mereka akan menyakitimu. Aku takut" ucap sehun lagi.

"Ya! Mereka tidak bisa menyakiti lulu! Mereka saja lebih lemah" ucap luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sehunnie, mulai sekarang jangan mau menerima pukulan lagi. Kau harus terlihat kuat agar mereka tidak mengganggumu ne" ucap luhan menggandeng sehun pergi dari lapangan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengetahui fakta ia tidak akan keluar rumah lagi. Seharian ia bersembunyi disekolahnya.

Sehun yang kebetulan berada dirumah bibinya yang dekat dengan sekolahan melihat yeoja itu meringkuk dibawah pohon ditaman sekolahannya. Segera ia berlari memasuki sekolahannya memanjat pagar.

"Luhannie? Mengapa bisa disini?"

"Hiks .. Lulu tidak mau pulang. Nanti lulu tidak bisa keluar lagi. Lulu tidak mau sendirian" tangis yeoja mungil itu.

"Luluu, ayo pulang" bujuk sehun.

"Chuo .. Aku takut" gumam luhan memeluk lututnya.

***flashback end**

Sehun menatap dana yang tengah memeluk lututnya takut.

"Kau! Luhan kan?" Ucap sehun memegang kedua bahu yeoja yang tengah meringkuk takut. Luhan menatap sehun, dipegangnya tangan sehun.

"Tolong aku" lirihnya dan akhirnya luhan pun pingsan.

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

"Tolong aku" lirihnya. Astaga? Apa yang terjadi.

"Yaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan padanyaaaaaa!" Pekik suara kyungsoo astaga sejak kapan ia bisa berteriak.

"Luhannie? Gwaenchana?aigoo .. Fisiknya lemah akhir-akhir ini, jongie gendong dia bawa kemobilku" ucap kyungsoo panik. Segera aku mengikuti mobil kyungsoo. Apa yang terjadi? Luhan? Dana? Siapa sebenarnya dia! Mengapa kyungsoo memanggil dana dengan nama luhan. Dan mengapa aku merasa dana saat ini adalah luhan. Kami telah sampai dimansion kris.

Segera aku menghampiri mobil kyungsoo dan membukanya.

"Biar aku menggendongnya" ucapku mengendong tubuh yeoja yang entah aku tidak tau siapa dirinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar berbeda.

Praang!

Terdengar suara gelas jatuh. Sejenak kami memperhatian dapur yang kami lewati tapi tidak ada siapa-pun.

"Naik disini, disini kamarnya" ucap kyungsoo membuka kamar. Dipintunya bergambar rusa bertuliskan 'xiaolu'

Dan sejak kapan dana menyukai hello kitty? Aku masih ingat waktu taman kanak2 luhan sangat suka apapun bernuansa pink dan juga hello kitty.

"Disini, letakan disini" ucap kyungsoo.

"Kalian jaga disini, aku akan memanggil dokter tiffani dulu" ucap kyungsoo keluar kamarnya.

"Mwoya" gumam jongin duduk disofa kamar ini. Sejenak aku terdiam memandangi kamarnya yang berlukiskan hello kitty. Aku menghampiri meja belajarnya. Disana ada beberapa foto yang kuyakini saat ia berada disekolahan, ada ia bersama kris hyung dan juga kyungsoo. Kulihat buku catatannya. Eh? Ada foto lagi?

Ehh?

Ada dua yeoja berwajah sama tersenyum dengan warna rambut berbeda?

Dipinggirnya bertuliskan **'saranghae, nae twins'**

H-hoksi?

Kini kami berkumpul disofa kamar luhan atau dana.

Seorang yeoja cantik berjas dokter menghampiri kami, lebih tepaatnya kyungsoo.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa sampai seperti ini hmm" ucap dokter itu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku tidak tau, tadi aku lupa ia sendirian. Dari tadi ia mencari kris. Kukira ia akan baik-baik saja" lirih kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana, tadi ia hanya depresi ringan kyungie. Mungkin karena udara yang dingin memicu rasa kesepiannya, dan merasa ditinggalkan" jelas tiffani uisanim.

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"Hmm, aku sudah memberi obat penenang. Mungkin setelah bangun ia akan menangis dan ketakutan. Kuharap kau dan kris nanti ada disampingnya. Dan juga ini obat tambahan untuk satu minggu kedepan ne" ucap tiffani uisanim lagi.

Sebenarnya luhan sakit apa?

"Tapi kenapa ia jadi sampai tertekan seperti ini kyung? Minggu ini ia tidak hadir dalam konsultasi.." Gumam tiffani uisanim duduk ditepi ranjang luhan.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa mengingatkannya. Ia baru saja ditinggalkan dana" lirih kyungsoo. Benar ternyata duga'anku.

"Mwo? Kau serius? Tolong perhatikan lagi keadaannya. Kalau bisa ia jangan terlalu lama sendiri ne. Itu akan berakibat fatal nantinya" saran dokter itu lagi. Aku terus memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Lalu kris datang terburu-buru.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ucapnya langsung kearah luhan.

"Kris, bisa kita bicara diluar. Aku akan menjelaskannya" ucap dokter tiffani keluar kamar bersama kris.

"I-ini salahku" lirih tao didepan tempat tidur luhan. Dan kyungsoo yang menenangkannya. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku disofa. Mencoba menyerap kejadian hari ini.

"Hoaahh .. Aku juga bingung hun" ucap namja hitam disampingku -_-'

"Jadi dana itu luhan? dan luhan itu sahabat kyungsoo" ucap kai lagi.

"Kau tidak tau tentangnya? Bukankah kyungsoo sahabat luhan?" Tanyaku.

"Molla, ia pernah mengatakan padaku punya sahabat, ia setiap bulan sekali mengunjunginya. Mungkin itu luhan. Aigoo apa anak itu gila" gumam kai.

.

.

.

PLETAK!

"Appo!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala kai kesal.

"Ya! Chagi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekiknya kesal.

"Kau mengatainya gila eoh?bayangkan dirimu 11 tahun terkurung dirumah tanpa tau dunia luar! Apa kau akan tetap biasa saja seperti ini!" Omel kyungsoo kesal. Ia menatap sehun sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" Ucapnya dingin.

"A-aku menemani kalian" sehun salah tingkah.

"Jadi kau sudah tau semua ini?" Ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"I-ia"

"Pura-pura tidak tau!" Ucapnya dingin.

"Kenapa?" Sehun berseru tak kalah dingin.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? Sudahlah oh sehun, aku tau kau tidak peduli. Jadi jangan mengganggunya nanti disekolah" ucap kyungsoo.

"Dan juga kau kkamjong! Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya baik-baik. Jadi saat ini kau juga pura-pura tidak tau"

"Sirheo!"

.

.

.

"Kalian bisa pulang, aku akan menjaganya sampai bangun. Pulanglah" kris dengan tampang kacau didepan pintu. Yang lain saling menatap bingung.

"Aku akan menemaninya" kyungsoo duduk ditepi ranjang luhan.

"Tidak perlu, besok pagi kalian bisa kesini lagi kalau benar-benar khawatir. Aku sudah merundingkan tadi dengan dokternya"

Kyungsoo sedikit kesal dengan jawaban kris. Tapi ia mengalah dan pulang bersama jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan masih disini?" Ucap kris dingin.

"Anyi, aku juga akan pergi" balas sehun, jangan lupakan poker face nya.

"Kau tidak macam2 kan dengannya tadi?" Gumam kris mendekati sehun.

"Hyung! Mana mungkin. Astaga, tenang saja"

"Hahaa, araseo. Akhir2 ini aku sedikit stress. Baiklah. Dan .. Terimakasih sudah menemukannya"

"Hmm, anytime"

"Dan pa-"

"Jangan bilang kau juga akan mengusirku?" Tao menatap kris kesal.

"I'm sorry my little panda, tapi keadaan sedang rumit. Bisa kau pergi? Hmm" bujuk kris lembut. Tao menatap namja itu dalam, lalu mengecup singkat bibir kris.

"Baiklah sayang, aku pergi"

"Hmm, jangan ngebut baby"

"taruhan berapa menit aku dijalan?" Seringai tao. Kris memasang wajah horror.

"Hhmhhiihi baiklah, aku akan menelponmu bila sampai"

Kris menatap gadisnya berjalan santai. Ia terdiam didepan jendela kamar luhan memandang motor tao yang melaju keluar mansionnya. Dialihkan pandangannya lagi pada yeoja yang terbaring lemah.

"Maafkan aku lu, ini kesalahanku" lirih kris menggenggam tangan luhan.

.

.

.

Siluet tubuh profesional bagi yeoja berdiri diambang pintu kamar itu.

Ia menatap tubuh adiknya yang bergerak gelisah. Didekatinya tubuh ituu.

"hhhhengghh" tubuh yeoja itu bergoncang. Mimpi buruk?

"Sshht shh, aku disini sayang" bisiknya lembut ditelinga adiknya. Beberapa saat yeoja yang terbaring itu membuka matanya kaget.

"D-da-"

"Sstt" dana menunjuk lelaki yang tidur melungkupkan wajahnya ditempat tidur. Luhan mengikuti pandangan itu.

Dana memengang kedua tangan luhan yang bergetar dan menuntunnya keluar kamar. Dana memilih masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang menyediakan sofa hangat dan perapian yang indah. Didudukannya luhan disofa maroon itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan cokelat hangat dulu sayang" ucapnya lembut mengelus rambut luhan sayang. Luhan masih terbalut selimut putih.

Dana datang dengan 2 gelas cokelat hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul itu.

Luhan memandangi kembarannya penuh arti, air matanya terjatuh perlahan.

"Sshht, jangan menangis aku ada disini. Maafkan aku" lirihnya memeluk adiknya sayang.

"Hiks .. Hiks .. Aku .. Aku merindukanmu. Hiks .. Kau kemana saja"

"Maafkan aku lu, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu" dana terus mengusap surai luhan lembut mencoba menenangkan adik kembarnya.

"Luhan .. Saat ini appa berniat menjodohkanku dengan namja asal rusia yang ughh .. Aku tidak menyukainya" dana berbicara lembut dan pelan agar luhan dapat mencerna perkataannya.

"Aku akan keluar negeri dengan identitasmu lu .. Bersama namja yang mencintaiku tulus" ucap dana lagi memandang luhan. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Namanya song mino lu, dia tampan. Kami berteman sejak dulu. Yaah dulu aku hanya menganggapnya teman dan menolak cintanya dan malah mengejar-ngejar sehun" dana terkekeh pelan. Luhan mulai stabil mendengarkan dana dengan nyaman. Mereka duduk bersila berhadapan disofa hangat sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Mino selalu membantuku, apapun yang ingin aku lakukaan selalu didukungnya termaksud mengejar-ngejar namja albinomu itu"

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Ehmm .. Namja albino? Maksudmu sehun?"

"Hmm! Kalian nampak seperti anjing dan kucing disekolah! Kau pikir aaku tidak memperhatikanmu eoh! Hihii .. Sepertinya sehun menyukaimu pabooya"

"Ne? Iishh aku membencinya!" Pekik luhan kesal.

"Benci bisa jadi cinta"

"Eihh! Sudahlah .. Lalu ttg mino tadii?"

"Ah benar, mino hanya hidup dengan hyungnya yg bernama minho, mungkin tadi ia kesekolahan kan? Dia orang yang baik, awalnya ia salah sangka. Dan dia bilang mengenalmu. Mereka tidak hidup bergelimang harta seperti kita. Tapi menurutku mino golongan menenang ia juga tidak miskin. Dia kaya, kakaknya memiliki perusahaan mainan dilondon" dana mengangguk lucu mengingat mino.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Iya! Papa melarang hubunganku dengannya lu .. Karena itu aku sudah merencanakan untuk kabur keamerika dikota kecil yang tidak akan ditemukan papa. Hmm ... Aku akan menjadi sukses disana bersama mino nanti. Hmm aku akan kuliah disana nanti. Mungkin aku akan memberimu kabar setelah disana"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dengan senyuman, tapi wajahnya kembali murung. Dan menatap bingung luhan.

"Lu-"

"Itu artinya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Hey! Kita akan bertemu lagi bodoh. Hmm .. Nanti kalau papa sudah merestui hubunganku dan mino. Jadi .. Mari kita berpisah sementara"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Gimana ? semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Author rada kesal denganchapter ini. Padahal author sudah bikin lebih panjang dari pada ini dan ternyata pas ngetik laptop keburu mati dan gak kesave! Author frustasiii! Author gak tahan kalo gini teruss! Sehunnn cium akuuuu!**

**Huuuhhh …..**

**Tapi author bakal usaha'in dichapter depan akan banyak hunhannya dan ntar bakal lebih panjang. Dan author juga senang banget dichapter ini reader + reviewernya meningkat. Jeongmal gomawo**

**Annyeong!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Don't forget for review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai hai! Bertemu lagi dengan author! Kyaa! BIG THANKS buat kalian yang udah review ne, thanks juga udah ngefollow sama nge-fav ff ini! JEONGMAL GOMAWO!**

**Angel Deer|fivahlulu|faa|Luluge|Oh Juna 93| |firaamalia25|ruriminhaha|kachimato|vhienasehun|niasw3ty|hunrinlu|tria|luhannieka**

**Makasih ya udah review. Dan buat ruriminhaha : iyaa, luhan gak ingat kalo sehun itu teman masa kecilnya soalnya kan dia gak pernah ketemu lagi sama dia dan juga udah bertahun-tahun lamanya.**

**Buat luluge : author sendiri juga gak yakin masih, tapi pastinya gak punya niatan jahat sama luhan. Kayaknya sih sayang kok .. dia tulus!**

**Fivahlulu : ia sehun suka sama luhan **

**SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar dana pergi luhan berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Ini sudah menunjukan pukul 4 subuh. Ia menatap kris yang meringkuk dikursi.

"Gege .."

"Gee bangun, pindah ketempat tidur.."

"Enggh .. Luhan! Kau sudah bangun? Apa yang terjadi?!" Kris segera berdiri menatap luhan, menangkup khawatir wajah adik-nya itu.

'Ia habis menangis, dan aku malah tidak berada disampingnya' lirih kris.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit? Ing-"

"Sudah ge! Aku baik-baik saja kok! Kenapa gege tidur disini? Punggung gege bisa sakit jika membungkuk seperti itu. Tidurlah ketempat tidur mu" saran luhan sedikit kesal dan khawatir.

_**'Setelah ia bangun, emosinya akan sangat rentan. Biasanya ia akan mengamuk, mencoba menyakiti diri sendiri atau bisa saja hanya menangis. Dan saat itu harus ada yang menemaninya agar perasaan sedihnya hilang..'**_Kris teringat pesan dokter tiffani.

Sekali lagi ia menatap luhan ragu.

"Kenapa sih ge? Cepat sanaa tidur. Atay kau mau tidur disini?" Tawar luhan dengan puppy eyes-nya. Kris tertawa kecil membelai surai madu adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini" ucapnya lembut. Luhan bersorak ria langsung menghambur ketempat tidur dan memberi ruang untuk gegenya. Kris merebahkan dirinya perlahan ia menatap luhan yang bergemul diselimut.

"Jalja ge" bisik luhan.

"Nae, mimpi indah princess rusa"

"Mimpi indah juga prince angry bird"

Ya, malam yang dingin itu menjadi hangat oleh pasangan kakak beradik yang saling membagi kasih sayang.

Kris tidak pernah menyangka ia akan seperti ini. Ia bukan orang yang peduli. Satu-satunya yang ia sayangi dan kasihi hanya tao. Itu pun awalnya karena paksa-an. Dan saat ini, ia dengan suka rela menyayangi luhan. Yang padahal hanya adik tirinya.

Walaupun posisi tao dan luhan berbeda. Tao mendapat nilai tambah untuk rasa cinta.

_**'Kurasa hidupku sudah benar-benar sempurna memiliki kalian berdua. Walaupun dia tidak ada sekalipun. Aku bahagia memilik kasih sayang kalian'**_-kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampai dirumah sehun segera memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung berendam dibak mandi menenangkan pikirannya. Bayangan-banyangan masa lalu terus muncul dibenaknya. Dengan gontai ia menghampiri meja belajar dan mengambil kotak besar disamping meja ditatapnya kotak yang bertuliskan 'treasure of the disney land' sebenarnya kotak ini pemberian luhan saat ulang tahunnya dulu isinya skateboard motif spiderman 'sungguh kekanakan' dulunya, tapi sampai sekarang sehun masih menyimpan skateboard itu.

Sehun menatap sejenak isi kotaknya. Ia mengambil cincin yang terbuat dari kayu cherry ditengahnya terukir buah cherry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari ini taman kanak-kanak disekolah sehun perjalanan kepulau yeonhwa. Mereka menaiki kereta. Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan luhan dan mereka langsung bersebrangan dengan para guru karena sehun memang butuh pengawasan khusus. Ia tidak tahan jika naik kereta. Diperjalanan luhan terus-terusan memijit tengkuk sehun untuk mengurangi rasa pusing.**

**"Gomawo nuuna" lirih sehun.**

**"Gwaenchana sehunnie, aigoo aigooo kathian sehunnie jadi pucat begitu" cicit luhan mengusap kepala sehun.**

**Sesampai dipulau yeonhwa mereka bersama-sama menikmati tour kelas.**

**"Sehunnie ada toko antik disana! Kajja kesana!" Pekik luhan menarik lengan sehun ketoko itu.**

**Mereka memandangi aneka cincin2 kayu. Lalu penjaga toko itu datang membawa satu cincin dan meletakan cincin itu.**

**"Loh? Kok dithaloh disitu sih ahjussi?" Tanya sehun bingung.**

**"Ooh? Ini baru dibuat"**

**"Whoaaa! Lulu mau yang ini!" Seru luhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tersenyum meletakan cincin itu kemeja belajarnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang cincin ini sudah cukup dijarimu lu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Kris berjalan santai ditaman mansion, tidak lupa sambil memainkan smartphone-nya.

Sepertinya gege tampan sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama teman-temannya.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya kearah balcon kamar luhan.

"Hei princess! Cepat turun dan pakai sepatu olahragamu!" Seru kris dari bawah. Luhan yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya menatap antusias.

"Okey ge! Tunggu aku!" Pekiknya berlari turun kebawah. Kris tertawa kecil melihat luhan yang kelabakan dirumah melalu kaca bening yang memperlihatkan tangga.

Mereka berlari bersama walaupun luhan yang sudah kelelahan dan memilih duduk dibangku menonton kris berlarian mengelilingi air mancur besar mansion.

Setelah olahraga kecil-kecilan itu mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing untuk mandi.

Tok

Tok

"Iyaa?" Tanya suara merdu.

"Ini aku, kau sudah selesai? Cepat turun!" Seru kris turun kelantai dasar belakang. Khusus dapur dan ruang santai belakang yang berhadapan dengan kolam renang.

Luhan turun dengan santai, ia memakai dress pink kalem dibawah lutut dengan sendal rumahan pink bulu, rambutnya yang digerai lurus bergelombang memakai pita pink. Tidak lupa hand scarf pink polkadot menghiasi lengan mulusnya. Memang setiap harinya dress-dress itu pakaian luhan. Karena ia suka menghayal sedang dimall bersama teman-teman atau memainkan drama bersama para maid dimansion.

"Gege sedang apa?" Luhan menghampiri kris yang tengah sibuk memilih wortel bersama koki dapur.

"Bantu aku menyiapkan makanan. Hari ini kita mengadakan pesta dirumah" ucap kris santai.

"Mwo? Emm .. Apa aku boleh ikut ge?" Tanya luhan ragu. Kris merenyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Tiiii - iya"

"Hoorreey! Baik apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tengah asik membantu para maid dan koki memasak dua bersaudara itu tidak menyadari kehadiran yeoja bermata bulat yang tengah tersenyum menonton mereka.

"Gege memotongnya terlalu besar. Coba lihat aku"

"Hei, itu terlalu tipis. Naah loh! Nah kan jadi jelek"

"Ya! Jangan merebut pisauku!"

"Perhatikan cara chef kris memotong"

"Gegee! Kau mengupas bawang saja sana!"

"Tidak ada bawang yang bisa dikupas pabo. Semuanya sudah dikupas"

"Kau membantu jung ahjumma saj- KYUNGIE!" Seru luhan segera menghambur kepelukan kyungsoo.

"Lu-"

"Hei luhan~" sapa suho dan lay yang berjalan bersama. Luhan menatap bingung pada suho dan yeoja berdimple disebelahnya.

Tak lama sebelum luhan mampu menyerap perkataan suho, xiumin dan chen datang.

"Whoaa makanannya banyak sekali" seru chen bejalan santai kearah dapur.

"Apa kau bisa memasak lu?" Gumamnya.

Luhan masih mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Yuhuuuuu! Baekhyun is here!" Seru suara cempreng menggema memasuki ruang belakang. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Haloo semuanyaa! Oh? Hi luuuuu-han.?" Sapa suara berat chapyeol.

Luhan masih mengerjapkan matanya lucu membuat kyungsoo gemas. Luhan menatap teman-teman kris dan dirinya yaah walaupun tidak akrab. Berlalu santai ada yang duduk disofa dan segalanya.

"Pangeran asia ada disinii!" Seru kai tersenyum lebar dibelakangnya ada sehun berjalan santai. Sehun menatap luhan intens dan ikut duduk disofa bersama chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Yack! Kkamjong! Kenapa lama sekali!" Seru kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku harus menunggu sehun yang entah sedang apa mengunci dirinya dikamarnya" omel kai lucu.

"Gegeee! Jie jie!" Pekik suara cempreng tao langsung merangkul luhan.

"Oh? Kau sungguh manis lu. Hai" sapa kai.

"Apakah baik tidak membalas menyapa orang-orang yang ada disini?" Interupsi kris membuyarkan lamunan luhan. Luhan menatap kris bingung.

"Sst, perkenalkan dirimu lu. Dirimu yang sebenarnya" bisik kyungsoo. Semua yang ada diruangan langsung memokuskan tatapaannya pada luhan. Membuat yeoja bermata rusa itu sedikit takut dan grogi.

"A-annyeong haseyo. L-lu-han imnida. S-senang bertemu dengan kalian. A-aku .. A-adik dari kris ge" ucap luhan kaku.

"Hhhmppss!" Tawa tertahan chen.

"Dan! Dan a-aku kembaran dana. K-kami kembar" ucap luhan ragu.

Semua masih menatap luhan datar begitu pula kris.

"M-maafkan aku karena mengaku sebagai dana pada kalian" lirih luhan membungkukan badannya.

"PUAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Tawa semua orang pecah. Luhan menatap mereka bingung.

"Wahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka dia sepolos ini!ahaha" seru chen memegangi perutnya.

"Nomue kwiyoo!" Seru xiumin.

"Wahaha! Sepertinya aku akan betah nanti berteman dengannya!" Seru suho tertawa.

Luhan menatap semuanya satu-satu. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya pada luhan.

Dan saat ini ia menatap sehun yang menatapnya tersenyum.

DEG!

Kejadian malam itu mendadak samar terekam kembali diotaknya.

_**"Mengapa saat itu sehun menanyakan padaku. 'Apa kau luhan?' Apa ia mengenalku?" **_Batin luhan menatap sehun dalam begitu pula sehun.

_**"Ternyata kau memang melupakanku lu, ya.. Aku memang pantas dilupakan. Maafkan kebodohanku dimasa lalu"**_batin sehun lirih**. **_**"Seharusnya saat itu aku membawamu pergi saja"**_

Kris menatap pandangan sehun dan luhan yang dalam itu. Begitu pula kyungsoo yang merasakan perbedaan itu.

"Jja jja! Selamat datang dipertemanan kami luhaan!" Seru tao tersenyum lebar.

Luhan tersadar akan lamunannya dan menatap tao tersenyum. Dan memeluk tao dalam.

"Sekarang kami semua temanmu lu! Luuuuuuhan! Bukan nama lain. Tapi teman luuuuuuuuhan" seru baekhyun ikut memeluk luhan.

"Huuh, aku jadi sedikit menyesal membagi luhan" kyungsoo mempoudkan bibirnya menatap baekhyun, xiumin, dan tao yang memeluk luhan erat.

"Hi luhan, aku yixing mungkin kau belum pernah bertemu denganku. Let's be fr-"

"Eiiiy! Kau sudah jatuh cinta ingin berteman dengannya saat pandangan pertama lay! Ikutlah memeluknya bersama kami" sela xiumin cepat membawa lay ikut memeluk luhan.

"Hiks, aku sangat senang mempunyai banyak teman" ucap luhan yang ternyata sudah sesegukan ditengah pelukan.

"Mwoo~ya! Siapa yang membuat adikku menangis" seru kris lucu. Luhan tertawa kecil ditengah tangisnya melihat kris yang berkecak pinggang.

"Dia sudah persis terlihat seperti angry bird" bisik kai.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu kkamjong"

"N-ne? Aku tidak bicara apapun hyung" ucap kai watados.

Kini mereka bersama-sama memanggang daging didekat kolam renang. Tentu semua sudah disiapkan oleh para maid.

"Ouuhh asapnya.. Ouhh mataku" gerutu suho yang dari tadi membalik daging. Yang lainnya asik memainkan perahu karet ditengah kolam renang.

"Ouuhh .. Aku lelah.. Cukup hooaahhh. Airr" gumam luhan berjalan gontai kearah meja panjang.

"Ini" ucap suara husky memberikan botol minum pada luhan.

"S-sehun?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Em, hi" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Salahkan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam canggung.

"Whoaaa! Aku haus sekali! Permainan ini gila" seru baekhyun merebut botol minum ditangan luhan dan meminumnya hingga setengah. Sehun menjengit tidak suka tapi ia kembali menormaalkan wajahnya.

"Thanks lu, oh! Yeayyy! SEMUAAA! DAGINGNYA SUDAH MATANG!" Pekik baekhyun.

Mereka duduk bersama sambil memakan daging yang sudah masak. Sambil sesekali kyungsoo memeriksa daging yang masih dipanggang.

Luhan mencoba meraih saus tomat ditengah meja bersamaan dengan sehun yang ada diseberangnya.

Tapi ditangan luhan yang ada malah mayonnaise dan dengan cekatan sehun mengambil mayonnaise itu dan menggantinya dengan saus tomat. Luhan tersenyum dan menumpahkan saus tomat itu kerotinya.

"Kenapa mereka tampak canggung?" Bisik tao pada kris.

"Nado molla, aku sudah merasakannya sejak tadi pagi" bisik kris sambil mengunyah makanan.

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

Sedari tadi senyum tidak lepas dari wajahku. Mungkin ini record baru ku. Dengan santai aku meminum jus jeruk sambil menonton chen dan kai lomba mendayung perahu karet dikolam renang sambil mendengarkan alunan lembut gitar chanyeol tentunya.

Prank!

Astagaa.. Pabbo luhannie! Aku memungut pecah-

"Ack!" Ringisku menahan pedih.

Seseorang meraih lenganku.

Ssp

Ia menghisap telunjukku. Aku menatapnya kaget. Sehunn?! Segera aku menarik lenganku cepat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekikku tertahan agar yang lain tidak memperhatikan kami.

"Jarimu berdarah" ucapnya menatapku. Aku memperhatikan jariku yang kembali mengeluarkan darah kecil. Jari terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku merasa nyeri disini. Biasanya nyerinya selalu terasa dihatiku.

"Ini" ucapnya memasangkan sebuah cincin kayu unik dijari telunjukku. Terasa pas.

Tunggu

Cincin ini ...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeayy! Cepat kan update nyaa? Heheee sengaja! Mumpung liburan ^¤^**

**Makasih udah ngebaca.**

**Mohon reviewnya ne!**

**Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update!**

**Annyeong!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Pabo Luhannie-**

.

.

.

"Ini" ucapnya memasangkan sebuah cincin kayu unik dijari telunjukku. Terasa pas.

Tunggu

Cincin ini ...

...

"Cincin ini?" Gumam luhan memperhatikan cincin kayu dijari telunjukku. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat cara luhan memperhatikan cincin itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah paskan " gumam sehun tersenyum. Ia masih betah menatap wajah bingung luhan.

Tak

"Pabo" tawa sehun meninggalkan luhan setelah mentakbam ringan kening yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Waaaackk!" Terdengar teriakan baekhyun yang terjatuh kekolam renang. Luhan tertawa renyah melihat tingkah teman temannya itu.

**'Tunggu?'** Ia menatap suho dan lay yang tengah berbincang asik membicarakan sesuatu dismartphone suho.

"Aku suka cincin yang itu"

"Ani, terlalu biasa. Aku ingin cincin yang melambangkan cinta chagi"

"Jadi maksudmu cincin pertunangan kita berbentuk hati? Hell! Itu kekanakan bodoh" sela lay.

**'Cincin ini diambil dari kayu pohon cherry. Dan ini melambangan cinta'**

"Tunggu, sehun .. Sehun .. Nama itu sangat familiar? Sehuun ..." Gumam luhan menatap cincin dijari telunjuknya.

**'Yah! Tapi cincin ini terlalu besar!'**

**'Nanti kalau kita sudah besar cincinnya akan pas kok'**

**'Berarti hannie harus besar dulu baru memakai cincin ini? Huh sehunnie menyebalkan!'**

DEG!

Kenangan itu berputar begitu saja dikepala luhan. Ia kembali menatap sehun yang bersebrangan dengannya. Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

**'Jadi .. Sehun? Adalah?'**

"Hey! Melamun hmm?" Kris menghampiri luhan dan duduk disebelah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Ge ..."

"Ada apa? Kau nampak aneh?"

"Aniyo .. Hmm ... Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ge?"

"Apa?"

"Apa gege masih mengenali teman gege saat ditaman kanak-kanak dulu jika gege bertemu dengannya lagi saat sudah dewasa?"

"Hey? Kau makin aneh. Tergantung. Ada orang yang wajahnya mirip dari kecil ada juga yang tidak. Ah! Gege rasa gege tidak akan mampu mengenalnya tadi malam teman gege menyapa katanya dulu satu elementary dan gege sudah lupa" kris tertawa kecil. Luhan masih terdiam.

Tentu! Bagaimana ia bisa mengingat sehun. Dulu sehun masih sangat kecil dengannya. Dan sekarang ..

Luhan kembali menatap sehun diseberang kolam renang yang tengah asik saling mendorong dengan kai dan tao.

**'Sekarang dia sangat tampan...'**

.

.

.

Kini para yeoja berkumpul ria dikamar luhan. Tentu baekhyun meminjam baju luhan karena ia sudah basah kuyup.

"Whoaa, koleksi channel mu sangat menakjubkan lu" seru Lay memekik senang.

"Jie, kau belum melihat koleksi tas loobies-nya! Dan benda-benda leopard disini" Tao menarik Lay keruangan yang masih dikamar luhan.

"ASTAGA! KAU MEMILIKI D.U.I LU JIE! Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya!" Pekik tao melihat susunan dipaling ujung gaun hitam dan mekaran pink dibawahnya yang pernah dipakai leona lewis dan gaun hitam yang pernah dipakai anna friel sungguh mahakarya yang sangat indah.

Luhan dan kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pekikan diruang khusus bajunya.

"Mereka belum melihat semua koleksi louboutin dan herve leger mu lu" bisik Kyungsoo tertawa. Dan tidak salah, beberapa saat terdengar pekikan nyaring Baekhyun-Tao-Lay-Xiumin didalam.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo memeluk luhan gemas.

"Kyungie?"

"Aku sangat bahagia kau memiliki banyak teman lu. Mulai sekarang bukan hanya aku tempatmu menangis berbagi cerita. Mereka semua ada untukmu. Aku yakin mereka orang yang baik" kyungsoo menatap mata luhan.

"Hey! Mengapa kau malah seperti ingin menangis seperti itu hah?" Serunya.

"Hiks, aku sangat menyayangimu kyungie. Kau sahabatku" tangis luhan memeluk kyungsoo. Segera dibalas pelukan luhan dan menghapus air mata yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak mau disembur oleh naga api nanti jika membuatmu menangis" bisik kyungsoo disusul tawa mereka berdua.

...

"Kurasa aku punya nama yang cocok untuk luhan" ucap baekhyun. Mereka tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil menikmati cemilan.

"Apa?"

"Luhan hilton?"

"Wahaha, benar! Koleksi channel-nya bahkan mengalahkanku" timpal tao tertawa.

"Tapi tidak dengan leopard" ucapnya lagi bangga.

"Jadi kalian habis mengelilingi lemari raksasa itu?" Tanya kris.

"Hm! Dan yang kulihat malam itu ternyata tidak seberapa ge. Luhan jie memiliki semuanya!" Seru tao meloncat duduk kesebelah kris.

"Aah, kalian tidak pernah melihat aksi gilanya. Ia bahkan pernah mengadakan fashion show diruang tengah bersama para maid saat pertama kali aku kesini. Kukira dirumah ini sedang mengadakan pameran" celetuk kris tertawa mengejek kearah luhan.

"Ya! Ge! Kukira kau tidak akan membahas itu lagi!" Seru luhan tidak terima.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah keluar mansion ini dulu?" tanya chanyeol yang duduk memakan cemilan. Sedangkan sehun dan kai asik bermain games 3D didepan mereka.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman cengo. Ia bahkan tidak sedih.

Sehun meletakan alat gamesnya.

"Aku akan tertarik jika mereka membuat fashion show semua barang dari victoria secret" timpalnya duduk dikarpet dihadapan luhan yang duduk disofa.

"Yack! Neo! Byuntae!" Pekik tao kesal. Melempar bantal kewajah sehun.

**'Jadi dia sudah tumbuh seperti ini, sangat tampan. Dan masih lucu seperti dulu'** batinnya tersenyum kearah sehun dan mendapat tatapan intens dari pria berwajah dingin itu.

**'Apa kau sudah mengingatku lu? Aku merindukanmu rusaku yang cantik'** Sehun menundukan kepalanya tersenyum.

Kris memberenggut kesal melihat tatapan antara sehun dan luhan. Tapi ia tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya temannya itu jatuh cinta pada adiknya.

Yaah .. Naga kita belum tau seperti apa masalalu mereka.

"Ah lu, kau sudah tidak membenci sehun kan?" Kris tertawa kecil. Begitu pula tao. Luhan mengerjap bingung.

"Hahaha, benar ge. Dulu saat ia jadi dana setiap pulang sekolah luhan terus mengomel tentang sehun" seru tao tak kalah antusias.

"Chankam! Chankam! Aku ingat sesuatu! Ya! Luhan-ah! Aku ingat! Kau yeoja baru yang dulu pernah menggebrak exo room kan! Yang mencari kai!" Seru chanyeol antusias menepuk tangannya. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik kyungsoo yang sudah memelototinya.

Dan hanya cengiran bodoh yang ia berikan. Takut-takut kyungsoo ngamuk kalau yeoja itu bercerita dramatis tentang kai dan membuat luhan naik pitam.

Luhan kembali membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Anak aneh" dengus chanyeol kesal.

"Naah, karena kalian berdua sudah berteman. Aku tidak mau melihat keluhanmu lagi lu. Dan nilaimu harus meningkat" kris menyeringai kearah luhan. Luhan mendengus sebal. Ia sangat lemah dengan pelajaran apa lagi setelah mengetahui sehun adalah hunnie-nya. Ia akan malu setengah mati.

"Aku benci belajar, lagi pula aku pasti lulus" gerutunya pelan dapat terdengar semuanya.

**'Kau masih seperti luhan yang dulu' **Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan kesini tiap hari untuk mengajarinya hyung. Aku tau pasti jung sonsaengnim sangat frustasi saat mengajarinya privat"

Luhan melotot kearah sehun. Tapi tidak dengan kris. Sejak kapan sehun mengetahui guru luhan? Tapi naga kembali positif thinking, mungkin waktu mereka belajar bersama luhan bercerita.

Sehun membalas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka, luhan menggeram kesal ingin memukul sehun tapi tidak sampai terhalang meja dan jadilah sehun yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

...

Sejak kejadian tadi luhan terus-terusan cemberut bahkan sampai makan siang berlangsung. Ia malu.

Sedari tadi luhan hanya memelintir hand scarf canggung. Dirumah sisa suho-yixing, kris-tao dan dia ditambah satu lagi namja yang memang disebelahnya dari tadi. Mereka ada diruang badminton, suho nampak semangat bermain bersama kris. Awalnya tadi dengan sehun, tapi sehun mengeluh lelah dan duduk disebelah luhan. Seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menatap kearah lain tidak nyaman. Sedari tadi sehun terus menatapnya.

"Lu, sudah waktunya minum obat. Han ahjussi akan sulit mencarimu jika disini" terus kris tanpa menatap luhan. Yeoja itu menghela nafas kecil masih terdiam.

"Hei, aku tidak mau besok kau sakit " kris yang paham mengelus surai luhan lembut membuat yeoja itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Tao dan yixing pergi meninggalkannya. Jadilah ia duduk sendiri dimeja makan yang besar itu.

"Kau sakit?"

...

**-Luhan side**

Aku menatap heran sehun yang duduk dikursi sebelahku.

"Tidak"

"Syukurlah"

Ia masih duduk disebelahku, bahkan sampai aku menghabiskan obatku. Aku berjalan kembali dengan canggung ingin keruang badminton.

Grep.

Deg ... Deg

"Bukankah kau harus tidur? Kris menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau tidur setelah minum obat"

"Aish, dia juga ikut-ikutan protektiv seperti han ahjussi" gerutuku pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur" aku menatap sehun canggung. Ia masih mengikutiku.

"K-kenapa ikut?"

"Aku harus memastikan kau sudah tertidur"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan tidur kok"

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Telpon aku jika kau mengingat sesuatu"

Ingat? Sesuatu? Sehun-ah aku sudah mengingat semuanya...

"Sehun-ah" lirihku saat ia berjalan pergi. Ia berbalik menatapku.

"A-aku .. Aku sudah .. Akuu ..."

GREP

Aku merasa ia memelukku. Pelukan kali ini berbeda tubuhnya lebih besar dibandingkan aku begitu pula tingginya. Padahal dulu aku lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengannya.

"Mianhae ..." Lirihnya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"W-waeyo?"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu ... Malam itu aku yang mengatakan pada appamu kau .. Kau bersamaku. Aku hanya takut jika kau bersamaku kau akan sakit, dan ... Aku tidak tau hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatmu. Seharusnya waktu itu aku mendengarkanmu lu .. Aku-"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Lalu? Walaupun kau berbohong. Besok mungkin ia akan menemukanku dan menyeretku paksa. Iakan?"

Aku melihatnya menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengenalimu saat pertama kita bertemu"

"Hm, aku tau aku semakin cantik" jawabku cepat, dia menatapku penuh rasa bersalah. Kami masih saling melingkarkan tangan dipinggang masing-masing.

"Mulai saat ini aku yang akan selalu menjagamu lu" sehun mengelus suraiku. Dan semua perlakuannya membuat dadaku bergemuruh.

"Lu? Kau tidak memanggilku nuuna lagi?" Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan melipat tanganku didada. Alibi, ya itu alibi agar ia tidak mendengar degup jantungku.

Aku melihat ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kita hanya beda beberapa bulan"

"Ya? Dan kau harus teta-"

Ia melingkarkan kembali tangannya dibahuku.

"Tidak ada na-"

"YAACK!"

Aku menatap terkejut dibalik punggung sehun, tao berdiri diambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada luhan-ku oh sehun!" Pekiknya menarikku.

"Luhanmu?" Sehun berujar sinis, khas dirinya.

"Lu? Kau tidak dilecehkan kan dengan bocah albino ini?"

"Ya! Kau pikir aku pacarmu yang mesum itu? Aku tid-"

"Ya!" Seruku berbarengan dengan tao kesal. Pacar tao adalah gegeku.

Kami berdebat cukup menyebalkan dan berakhir sehun kalah. Tao berjalan cepat meja rias karena rambutnya berantakan diacak-acak sehun. Tidak beda jauh denganku juga acak-acakan. Aku melihat sehun melirik tao yang sedang sibuk. Ia kembali mendekat padaku dan membenahi rambutku lembut.

"Aku harus pulang deer, kita bertemu besok"

Cup

Deg ... Deg ... Deg ...

Aku terdiam lama setelah sehun meninggalkan kamarku. Mengapa aku jadi deg-degan hanya karena ia mengecup pipiku?

Semua sudah pulang, hanya tersisa aku dan kris. Kris ada dikamarnya, mungkin.

Sehun .. Sehun .. Hunnie ...

Ya, dia lu .. Sehun, oh sehun.

Mengapa aku terlalu bodoh untuk melupakan namanya?

Cincinnya sudah pas ya? Tapi sangat aneh kalau pakai?

Aku tertawa kecil, akan memalukan kalau aku memakainya kesekolah nanti. Hihii .. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong nanti sekolah aku akan bertemu dengannya. Tuhan ... Aku bingung akan membahas apa lagi. Kami sudah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Tunggu!

Dana?

Majja? Bukankah dulu dana menyukai sehun? Assa! Dia sudah mempermalukan kembaranku. Dan saatnya aku mempermalukannya nanti. Kekeuw. Tentu saja sebagai dana, hihi! Pasti menyenangkan.

...

Aku memakai seragamku rapi, dan segera kemeja makan. Dimana kris?

Aku kekamarnya, dan dia masih tidur.

"Ge!"

"Egh .. Lu? Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak, aku ada rapat perusahaan jam 9"

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau bisa berangkat bersama supir kim"

"Ah .. Gege tidak menyenangkan" aku duduk ditempat tidurnya kesal.

"Sudahlah kau sekolah sana, aku harus mandi. Rapatnya dipercepat. Aaah sial"

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya terburu-buru seperti itu, sunggah bukan image seorang kris wu.

Yah, aku benci sendiri. Aku sudah cukup lelah sendiri seumur hidupku.

Aku terdiam menatap motor besar didepanku. Sejak kapan supir kim menantarku pakai motor? Dan sejak kapan supir kim memakai seragam sekolahku.

Aah, pabo luhannie. Ternyata dia sehun. Eh! Tunggu! Kenapa ia ada disini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo? Mau terlambat?" Aku masih diam mematung.

"Kudengar kris hyung ada rapat kan? Suho hyung juga. Kajja, kita berangkat bersama" sehun turun menghampiriku. Mengeluarkan benda putih menggumpal. Ia mengikat rambutku.

Seperti dulu.

Masih sama.

"Aku tidak ingin rambutmu kusut nanti" ucapnya setelah mengelus kepalaku dan memberikan helm.

"Dulu aku yang selalu memboncengmu" bisikku sebelum ia menyalakan mesin motor. Dapat kurasakan punggungnya bergetar tertawa.

"Kau ingin membawa?"

"Oh, tidak terima kasih. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana cara bersepeda"

"Hahaha, baiklah rusaku. Pegangan yang erang karena pedrosa akan ngebut"

"Hey! Itu nama balap ku!"

"Sekarang aku"

BRUUM! BRUUM!

Aku tersenyum senang saat sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Aku merindukan perasaan ini, memeluk sehun dengan erat, berbisik padanya. Aku merindukan semuanya.

"Lu, bisa kau berhenti mengendus, itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding!" Serunya. Aku tertawa kecil, memang dari tadi aku menciumi bau lehernya. Ya, aku suka wangi tubuh sehun. Mungkin aku akan mulai mengganti cologne-ku sama sepertinya. Aku tidak menjawab memilih bersender dipunggungnya dan melihat pemandanngan jalan raya. Yang aku sukai. Rasanya sangat bebas. Ah, aku harus belajar mengendarai motor. Mungkin.

...

Luhan meloncat turun sambil tersenyum lebar, ia sudah menguasai dirinya agar tidak lagi bersikap canggung pada sehun. Sehun hanya dongsaengnya. Ya .. Bukankah dulu ia beranggapan seperti itu.

"Lu, kajja kita ke EXO room dulu"

Luhan menyeringai.

"Sirheo, aku mau kekantin"

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti luhan. Murid lain memandang bingung.

"Yah, bubble tea-nya belum ada"

"Kau ingin? Nanti istirahat kita bisa membelinya" bujuk sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Ia duduk dikursi kantin yang memang sepi itu.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan duduk disini?"

"Hm? Ah .. Bahuku akhir-akhir ini sakit. Mungkin tidak terbiasa membawa buku sebanyak ini" gerutunya kesal meletakan tas m2m. Sehun tersenyum ikut duduk disebelah luhan.

"Saat dirumah sendirian bagaimana caramu mendapatkan bubble tea?"

"Hmm .. Biasanya han ahjussi yang kusuruh membeli. Atau bisa kyungsoo kalau datang selalu membawa bubble tea, lalu makanan yang lain? Wae?"

"Ani .. Huh .. Saat kata appaku kau pindah sekolah dan tidak ada yang tau aku sangat frustasi. Dan appa malah memindahkanku sekolah diparis waktu itu" keluh sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil, sehun masih selalu terbuka seperti dulu. Ia mengusap surai sehun gemas.

Sehun dengan santai menenteng tas luhan berjalan beriringan dengan yeoja itu.

"Hai jessica!" Seru luhan tersenyum senang. Jessica memandang aneh. Dan lebih aneh melihat sehun yang dari tadi melengket pada yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang? Kalian balikan?" Bisik jessica menyeringai.

"Hmm ... Tidak ada yang bisa menolah pesona Dana Wu" luhan tersenyum bangga tanpa menghiraukan tatapan horror sehun.

"Elll-"

"Apa sehun? Kajja kita kekelas" dengan wajah bersinar luhan menggandeng tangan sehun mengundang tatapan kagum + aneh dari orang lain.

"Baekkii!"

"Luuu- hmpph"

"Panggil aku dana" bisik luhan kesal.

"Ah, dana-ya. Ehm .. Kau bersama sehun?"

"Hmm, dia menjemputku pagi-pagi sek-"

Luhan memberenggut kesal sehun menutup wajahnya gemas dengan tasnya sendiri.

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakukan. Aduh, tuh kan mataku pedih kena tas" luhan mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata saat terkena ranselnya sendiri tadi. Dan dengan cemas sehun mengusap-usap sambil bergumam minta maaf.

"Ah, baik-baik saja kok. Hehee, kau terlihat sangat cemas. Tidak perlu secemas itu hunnie"

...

**-Sehun Side-**

Astaga, aku hampir melupakan sifat jahilnya. Luhaaannn ... Sekarang aku harus menahan malu karena harus selalu mengikutinya yang beridentitas Dana itu. Ngomong-ngomong kemana anak itu? Pertemuan terakhir kami sangat buruk mengingat aku membentaknya? Aah ..

Kenapa aku jadi merindukan luhan?

"Sst, kau tadi bersama luhan ya? Satu sekolah heboh mengira kau balikan dengan dana" bisik bocah hitam disebelahku. Aku menatap datar kearahnya. Kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Eh? Jangan bilang kau menyukai luhan?"

Aku menoleh kearah kai malas. Kembali menatap papan tulis kosong.

Ya aku menyukainya, mencintainya...

"Hun? Astaga, dia tak ada bedanya dengan dana. Dan malah menurutku dia lebih aneh! Ayolah bro kau ti-"

"Kim Kai? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Seru sonsaengnim. Rasakan kau kim jongin.

...

Istirahat aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Kemana luhan? Beberapa saat kami hampir menyelesaikan makanan kami.

"Hei, Luhan pingsan"

Aku menatap kai kaget.

"Kyungsoo baru saja memberitahuku. Ia pingsan saat jam olahraga"

Aku berlari menuju uks. Aku melihat tao, baekhyun dan kyungsoo disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia pingsan hun-ah. Otokhe, kata dokter ia hanya kelelahan. Huh ... Apa yang harus kukatakan pada kris ge kalau begini"

"Sudahlah tao, ia baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak terbiasa berolahraga dari dulu" tenang kyungsoo. Aku menatap cemas.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sefrustasi ini? Aneh" delik baekhyun. Aku memandang datar mereka malas dan mengambil duduk ditempat tidur disebelah tempat tidur luhan.

"Aku tau ia menyukai luhan"

Dapat kudengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku tidak peduli, aku memang menyukainya.

"Kalian masuk saja, aku akan menjaganya"

"Aku juga menjaganya"

"Untuk apa? Aku sahabatnya! Kau pergi saja sana"

Aku terdiam. Aku juga sahabat luhan ...

Beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan antara aku dan kyungsoo, aku hanya memandangi luhan.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar, tolong jagakan luhan"

"Hm"

...

Sehun mengambil posisi duduk disamping luhan.

"Dasar rusa lemah"

"Enghh .. Kau bi-lang apa t-tadi?" Sehun menatap kaget lalu tersenyum kearah luhan.

"Rusa lemah, sudah tau tidak tahan panas-panasan malah ikut olah raga"

"Huh .. Sepertinya menyenangkan bermain bola seperti tadi ..."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Hm ..."

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Hanya betisku rasanya sangat pegal" gumam luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun tertawa kecil memberi minyak pada kaki luhan dan memijit pelan.

"Lain kali perhatikan kondisimu"

"Araseo, disana .. Iyaa disana terasa sangat kaku"

"Kau tidak pernah berlarian sebelumnya?"

"Pernah"

"Ya, aku mengerti maksud dari pernahmu lu, maksudku olahraga. Astaga, lihatlah tubuhmu tidak berbentuk"

Luhan terduduk saking kesalnya ia menendang tangan sehun.

"Hey? Kau marah?" Sehun memandang heran.

"Ya, aku benci!"

"Hahaha, tapi aku serius. Body-mu sangat biasa lu. Rata"

"Ooh! Jadi kau mengejekku begitu! Kau menyebalkan Oh sehunn! Dasar whisper sialan!"

Sehun tertawa berdiri mendekati luhan dan memeluk tubuh yeoja mungil itu.

"Whisper itu tampan. Tidak seperti annabelle yang mengerikann"

"M-mwo? A-apa annabelle? Yaack! Lepaskan!"

Luhan meronta dipelukan sehun kesal. Membuat namja itu semakin erat memeluk luhan menunduk.

"Aku merindukanmu lu" ucap sehun tiba-tiba disamping telinga luhan. Yeoja itu terdiam.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Selama ini aku tidak bisa menerima wanita manapun, selalu menunggumu. Mencarimu ... Aku merindukanmu sungguh"

"Sehun .."

"Luhan, hannie .. Kurasa aku mencintaimu sejak 8 tahun yang lalu"

Luhan mendongak menatap sehun dalam. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan sehun.

"Sehunnie ... Ak-"

Cup

Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibelahan bibir luhan lama. Lalu melepasnya.

"Aku juga merindukan kecupanmu lu .. Nuuna"

...

Kyungsoo, kai, tao, chanyeol, baekhyun terdiam menatap adegan disana. Segera tao menarik tangan keduanya cepat. Mereka berkumpul diexo room.

"A-apa hubungan mereka?" Gumam kyungsoo bingung.

"Aneh? Sehun mencintai luhan?" Kini kai itu bersuara.

"Dan lagi, kenapa sehun memanggil luhan nuuna?"

"Dia akselerasi, paling muda diantara kita"

"Eh? Mereka punya hubungan masalalu?"

"Selama aku bersahabat dengan luhan aku tidak pernah mendengar nama seh- ah! Hoksi! Sehun? Sehun .. Sehun .. Hun .. Hun .. Sehunnie .. Ya! Hunnie! Foto anak namja yang selalu ia simpan! Sehun! Pasti itu sehun!" Seru kyungsoo histeris.

"Sehun? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya suara berat didepan pintu.

"K-kris?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Kyaaa! Othe othe? Gimana hunhan momment-nya? Kekeuw.

BIG THANKS

Fivahlulu|Z|ruriminhaha|luhannieka|Angel Deer|khalidasalsa|kimyori95|hun12han20selu|Oh Juna93|hatakehanahungry|3678fans - EXO| |noVi exo l|Gita Gayatri|Indah Wu

See You next chapter!

**DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW!**

**DONT BE A SILENCE READER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai author kembali lagi! Sebelumnya author mau meluruskan sesuatu di ff ini. Setelah author baca ulang, ternyata ff ini penyusunannya ancur banget! Gilaa ... maklum buatnya dulu pas nasih newbie. Jadi ada yang ingin author sampaikan.**

**1\. Marga luhan dan dana diganti wu, sama seperti kris.**

**2\. Ayah luhan itu namanya wu xian li.**

**3\. Umur luhan 18 tahun dan sehun 16. Sehun siswa akselerasi jadi mereka masih kelas tingkat 2 shs. Kalau kris 19 tahun.**

**Naah ... author ga akan ngerepost ff ini. Tetap dilanjutkan dan penulisannya akan diperbaiki. **

**Selamat membaca :)**

**...**

**-Pabo Luhannie- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan side**

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan menerima setiap sentuhan yang diberikannnya. Aku tau apa yang kami lakukan saat ini, aku banyak melihatnya didrama yang sering kutonton. Sehun mencium bibirku, dan aku membalas ciumannya. Ia terus melumat bibir atas bawahku. Dadaku terus berdetak tidak karuan, dada ini berdetak lebih parah saat melihat jo in sung berciuman dengan artis jelek gong hyo jin. Aku menyukai jo in sung aku cemburu saat ia berciuman panas dengan yeoja lain, tapi ... Saat sehun menciumku seperti ini ...

Tubuhku memanas dan ...

Debaran jantungku mengalahkan debaran jantung saat menonton drama itu.

Sehun?

Mataku mebelalak kaget saat merasakan tangannya hampir menyentuh dadaku. Astaga. Aku mendorong bahunya pelan dan menunduk.

"S-sehun ... N-neo! Neo byuntae!" Pekikku kesal memukul pundaknya. Aku ingat, dana pernah menasehatiku agar tidak boleh memberikan lebih dari bibir sebelum menikah. Yaa ...

"Ah! Appo! Lu! Hentikan! Appoo"

"Rasakan bocah albino sialan!"

"Ya! Hentikan appo"

Grep

Aku memberenggut kesal saat ia menggenggam tanganku.

Ia memajukan wajahnya menatap wajahku lekat. Tuhan, semoga ia tidak menyadari rona merah diwajahku.

"Kau luhan kan?"

"Eeh?"

"Jincha luhan?"

"Yack! Apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Ani, aku hanya terkesan mengingat ini ciuman pertamamu. Kau. Sangat mengesankan"

Aku menggeram kesal memukuli kepalanya dengan bantal. Oh sehun sialan!

...

Kris menatap datar Kyungsoo, kai, tao, chanyeol, baekhyun.

"G-gege? K-kenapa a-ada disin-ni?"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal bergabung kesebelah tao. "Tadi rapatnya sudah selesai, dan aku langsung kesekolah setelah mendengar kabar kalau luhan pingsan"

Kris menatap curiga teman-temannya yang mendadak canggung seperti ini.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku?" Kris menatap selidik.

"M-menyembunyikan sesuatu? Memangnya apa yang perlu kita sembunyikan?" Gumam chanyeol mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

"Dimana luhan? Dia diruang kesehatan? Ah, aku perlu kesana"

Kyungsoo menatap tao melotot begitu pula lainnya. "Yack! Cepat hentikan dia! Kalau dia tau hubungan luhan dan sehun bisa gawat! Kau tau kan bagaimana overprotektivnya naga ganas itu pada luhan!" Bisik kyungsoo. Tao meneguk air liurnya pahit mengejar kris.

"T-tunggu ge!"

...

Kris menatap pemandangan didepannya bingung. Sehun mencubit pipi luhan. Mereka duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil tertawa lepas.

"Eoh! Jadi kau masih berteman dengan anak sialan itu! Siapa kristal? Dasar sialannn"

"Eh? Aku tidak berteman dengannya hanya kebetulan kami selalu satu sekolah" bantah sehun malas.

"Tapi aku membencinya"

"Oh yaa? Jadi rusaku cemburu?" Sehun tertawa kecil memeluk luhan.

"Heol, aku ti-"

"G-gege?" Luhan menatap kris bingung.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sangat akrab seperti ini?" Kata kris datar. Tao, kyungsoo, kai, chanyeol, baekhyun menatap was-was didepan pintu saling menyalahkan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar turun mengandeng lengan kris.

"Kau tau ge, sehun itu temanku dulu saat masih kecil. Aku tidak menyangka ia masih mengingatku. Hehee"

"Te-man?" Gumam kris menyelidik. Sehun memberenggut kesal.

"Emm" luhan mengangguk lucu sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Kris menghela nafas kecil.

"Araseo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik"

"Syukurlah, kajja kita pulang"

"Eoh? Untuk apa? Aku bahkan sudah sehat" tolak luhan kesal.

"Andwae, kau harus istirahat dirumah ne. Aku sebentar lagi akan ada meeting lanjutan" bujuk kris. Luhan tetap menggeleng.

"Lagi pula aku sudah sehat" ucapnya malas lalu melambai pada kyungsoo didepan pintu membuat yang ada disana melonjak kaget.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus dapat nilai minimal delapan diulangan harian matematika hari ini" ancam kris menyeringai. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menatap baekhyun. "Hari ini ada ulangan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Ets! Ge! Aku ikut gege pulang deh. Hehee, aduhh. Kenapa kaki ku baru terasa sakit"

"Heol" gerutu kyungsoo kesal paham tabiat sahabatnya itu.

"Sehunnie annyeong, semuanya aku pulang dulu ne! Annyeong!"

...

"Lu, kita keperusahaan dulu ne. Nanti tidak apa-apa kan kau pulang diantarkan supir lain?" Kris baru saja dapat pesan dari sekertarisnya kalau meeting akan segera dimulai. Sedari tadi ia menghela nafas kesal.

"Em ge, gwaenchana"

"Eh? Atau kau mau menunggu meeting selesai? Kau bisa keliling perusahaan atau berdiam diruanganku?"

"Ah .. Pasti membosankan?"

"Tidak jika kau melihat ruanganku deer" kris mengacak surai luhan. Luhan memberenggut kesal. "Baiklah, lagi pula aku akan tambah bosan jika dirumah. Kudengar caffetaria perusaan kita enak-enak kan ge? Aku mau berkuliner!"

"Tentu sajaa"

Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng tangan kris. Para karyawan disana menatap bingung sekaligus iri. Kris tampan, tinggi, sudah menjabat sebagai direktur diusianya yang terbilang sangat dini.

Luhan mempoud melihat ruangan kris, tidak menarik perhatiannya. Seperti ruangan direktur biasa. Kris menarik lengannya membukakan pintu yang terdapat diujung.

"Whoaa! Daebak!" Pekik luhan, ia mendapatkan kamar kris. Tempat tidur, satu set peralatan elektronik lengkap, ada ring basket diujungnya, bahkan ada dapur mini.

"Bagaimana ini bisa disini ge?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, ini dibuat atas kemauanku. Waktu itu aku sering lembur mempelajari bisnis dan sering terlambat kesekolah jadi ... Aku tidur disini dan berangkat sekolah dari sini" jelas kris, luhan mengangguk melihat isi lemari kris. Terdengar suara interkom, panggilan kalau kris harus segera keruang rapat.

"Mianhae deer, aku harus segera pergi. Nikmati tourmu sendiri, atau kau bisa meminta sekertarisku untuk menemanimu, ah, dasiku!"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat kris gelabakan menyusun kertas untuk dibawa dengan semangat ia merapikan dasi gegenya dan melambai saat kris pergi.

"Assaaa!" Pekiknya senang menghambur ketempat tidur sambil memeriksa smartphone-nya. Tepat, baru saja ia menatap layar persegi itu sudah ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"Hai baby, aku merindukanmu" sapa suara diseberang.

"Heol, kata pertama yang membuat mual. Kekeu"

"Tsk dasar rusa, kau dimana? Sumpah, aku memang benar-benar merindukanmu. Ish .. Ingin sekali aku menerbangkan naga sialanmu dengan angin topan. Dia mengganggu kita"

"Mwo! Sekali lagi kau mengatai kris ge. Akan kuadukan padanya!"

"Aku tidak takut" suara kekehan terdengar disana.

"Me-nye-bal-kan"

"Lu, aku ingin memberitahukan pada semua orang kalau kita berpacaran"

Luhan terdiam sejenak "Maksudmu kau ingin seluruh sekolah tau?"

"Hmm, tentu. Itu mimpiku dari dulu"

"Yaa .. Kalau kau berpacaran dengan dana? Hun-ah .. Kurasa tidak bisa. Kris ge tidak ingin identitasku terbongkar. Ia sudah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh papa karena membongkar identitas asliku pada kalian waktu itu .." Lirih luhan mengingat saat kris pulang dalam keadaan kacau tapi namja itu hanya mengatakan kalau ia lelah, luhan memaksa sekertaris kim untuk memberitahunya. Ternyata kris mendapat tamparan dari papa karena itu. Luhan masih tidak berani membahas itu, ia memilih dia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Hahhh ... Kenapa sangat rumit sih" dengus sehun kesal.

"Dasar bocah, kau masih belum mengerti"

"Astaga, aku bukan bocah lagi rusaku yang manis. Hey, kau menantangku?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Menantang? Menantang apa?"

"Kalau namja yang berpacaran denganmu, bukanlah seorang bocah. Cantik.."

"Kekeu! Tidak perlu!" Ejek luhan, bisa jadi sehun mengajaknya melakukan something seperti orang dewasa, seperti drama yang selalu ia tonton. Bukankah biasanya berakhir seperti itu. Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Tsk ... Ah, kau sudah makan baby?"

"Berhenti memanggilku baby, dasar bocah. Aaaah .. Tiba-tiba perutku jadi sangat lapar! Aku ingin kecaffetaria setelah ini"

"Caffetaria?"

"Yap, aku diperusahaan. Aku tidak ingin sendiri dirumah"

"Padahal kau bisa menyuruhku datang"

"Bukankah kau disekolah? Eh? Benar, inikan masih jam pelajaran?"

"Aku diexo room, pelajarannya membosankan. Sudah diluar kepala"

"Sombongnyaa ..."

"Itu kenyataan darl, ah! Nanti sore aku akan kerumahmu"

"Jincha? Yeay! Aku akan menunggumu!"

"Baiklah baby, selamat menunggu pangeranmu ne"

"Ugh .. Aku semakin mual. Kkeut!"

Luhan melempar ponselnya kesisi tempat tidur senang. "Yeaayy!" Serunya girang. "Aaah .. Lapar .. Lapar lapar"

**Luhan side**

Setelah mengisi perutku, aku memilih berkeliling sebentar. Aku terdiam melihat ruangan ketua. Ruangan ayahku. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana suaranya ... kasih sayangnya.

Tunggu, bukankah ada rapat? Pasti papa juga ikut rapat. Dengan usil aku memasuki ruangan papa. Aku berkeliling memandangi ruangannya lebih besar dibanding ruangan kris ge. Tentu saja.

Aku menatap sebuah potret dipigura. Sebuah ruangan sempit dan atap yang pendek berdominasi warna kuning. Yeoja duduk disebuah kurai goyang berwarna kuning menyala kakinya meninjak sampai keatas langit-langit kamar yang rendah yeoja mungil yang nampak depresi. Didalam ruangan kedap yang nampak menyesakan. Wajah yeoja iut tertutup rambut hitam kusut yang panjang.

Aku berdiri kaku, takut. Aku bisa merasakan suasana sesak dipotret itu dan memilih pergi dari ruangan papa. Lebih tepatnya ruangan seperti gudang disebelah ruangan papa.

Aku mengurung diriku diruangan istirahat kris ge. Aku takut ...

...

Kris menunduk hormat selesai menyampaikan penutup rapat hari ini. Ia melihat ayah tirinya yang nampak gusar sedari tadi.

"Wufan" panggil wu xian li dalam.

"Ya, sajangnim?"

"Ani, kau tidak perlu memanggilku sajangnim. Lagi pula kita sudah selesai rapat"

"N-ne papa"

Mr. Wu mengajak kris berbicara didalam ruangannya. Kris sedari tadi terdiam mencoba memahami suasana hati ayah tirinya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan luhan?"

"Dia membaik. Sekarang ia sudah memiliki banyak teman"

"Dia sudah tidak pernah mengamuk lagi?"

Kris merenyit bingung. Ia tau luhan gila, ehm... maksudnya depresi. Tapi selama tinggal bersama luhan, ia tidak pernah menemukan yeoja itu bertingkah seperti orang kehilangan akal.

"Tidak pernah.."

"Syukurlah ... ehm ... kau bisa pergi ... temani dia"

"N-ne papa"

Kria berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ketua. Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia sangat penasaran. Apa alasan ayah tirinya itu mengurung luhan. Luhan bujan anak yang nakal. Dilihat ia lumayan dewaya ... ya sifatnya memang kekanakan tapi anak-anak umur 7 tahun sekarang pun banyak yang sudah dilepas keluarganya.

Kris memendam itu sendirian, ia tidak ingin bertanya pada luhan karena yeoja itu oun tidak tau apapun.

...

Wu xian li, lekaki paruh baya itu memegang kepalanya sakit.

Lelaki tua itu berjalan lemah memasuki ruangan atau bisa dibilang gudang itu lemah. Ia menatap potret menyedihkan anaknya. Dimana waktu itu diculik oleh ibunya sendiri. Han mia yeng, yeoja yang telah membuat keluarganya hancur. Yeoja kelainan mental yang berambisi menyiksa anaknya.

Wu xian li menghela nafas berat menghapus air matanya. Ia terpaksa membuang dana kenegeri asing. Mengurung luhan dimansion dengan pengawasan ketat. Ia tidak ingin peristiwa menyakitkan itu terulang lagi.

Ia harus menghilangkan ingatan luhan yang masih belia agar gadisnya tidak trauma. Tapi apa daya, sedalam apapun ia mengubur kenangan menyakitkan itu. Semua akan terungkap perlahan. Bagai bangkai yang akan terciun baunya dimanapun disembunyikan.

Lelaki tua itu hanya tidak ingin anaknya terpuruk. Luhan yang ia sayangi harus dijauhkan dari orang masalalunya. Agar semua tidak terungkap. Begiu pula dirinya yang dulu pernah hinggap dimasalalu luhan. Ia merindukan memeluk gadisnya sayang, menggendong dua putrinya. Tapi ... ia harus menyembunyikan itu semua. Luhan tidak boleh mengingat kejadian pahit itu... tidak boleh ...

...

Kris tersenyum kecik melihat luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas. Padahal sudah sore. Langit mulai gelap. Ia ingin mengajak adiknya pulang. Tapi melihat betapa lelapnya mata rusa itu tertidur ia mengurungkan niatnya memilih makan.

Luhan meleguh, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia melirik kris yang makan membelakanginya. Cepat, ia menghapus keringatnya dan menormalkan wajahnya.

"Gegeee ... "

Kria menatap luhan luhan lembut.

"Minun obat mu dulu sayang" ucapnya saat sirusa mulai manja memeluknya.

"Baiklaah ..." **'kurasa aku memang perlu meminum obat saat ini' **

Luhan tersenyum dalan hati. Ia senang kris tidak menolak saat ia memeluk pemuda itu, menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat. Ia bersyukur memiliki kris saat ini.

"Lu aku kekamar dulu. Hoaaammm ... tubuhku lelah sekali seharian keliling perusahaan" kris menghela nafas berjalan gontai kekamarnya setelah mengacak surai madu luhan.

Luhan berdiam disofa ruang tengah. Ia sedang menunggu sehun. Kali ini ia memakai baju rumahan celana soft pink dengan kain lembut. Bajunya soft pink dipinggangnya mekar. Hanya pink polos. Luhan memejamkan matanya disofa, diiringi musik slow.

...

Sehun melajukan motornya, tadi ia ketiduran selesai main futsal bersama kai dan lainnya. Sehun tersenyum sudah sampai dimansion wu bersaudara itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keruang tengah. Ada buku bertumpuk. "Aaah ... mungkin luhan sudah menungguk sejak tadi. Tapiddiman dia? Rumah ini sepi sekali ..." gumam sehun.

Prankkk!

"Nggengggghhhhhgggrrr! Aaaaaaaghh! Hiksss ! Aaaaagghhhhh!"

Prankk!

Sehun menjengit kaget mendengar teriakan dihalaman belakanhg dan suara pecahan pot. Ia berlari untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat wanita tak berdaya tengah merusak apapun yang ada ditaman. Tamannya hancur, begitu pula hati sehun melihat wajah menangia, ketakutan, marah disana. Sehun terkejut saat luhan hendak menjatuhkan batu kekakinya sendiri. Sehun berlari memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

"Luhann! Apa yang terjadi kenapa denganmuu! Sadarlahh!"

Luhan masih meraung menangis sekencang yang ia bisa. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh gadis itu. Ia menatap nanar tangan luhan yang kotor karena tanah, juga ia merenyit melihat tali mengikat tangan yeoja mungilnya. Sehun tidak tahan dengan pemberontakan luhan ikut terduduk. Kakinya melingkar dipinggang gadis itu. Membuat luhan seperti dipangkuan sehun. Yeojanya tidak menatapnya, air matanya terua mengalir seperti mencari-cari disegala arah.

"Luhannn ... sayang ... dengarkan aku ... aku ada disini ... lihat matakuuu sayagn lihat ... kumohon berhenti menangis" pinta sehun. Ia menggerang frustasi. Tangan dan kaki luhan sudah dalam kendalinya tapi yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Masih tidak dapat menatap mata sehun. Sehun meemnpelkan kening mereka.

"Dengarkan aku luhan ... kumohon ... berhenti menangin dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Pinta sehun. Perlahan luhan mulai menatap iris cokelat itu. Dadanya naik turun menahan sesuatu didalam dirinya yang seakan hendak membunuhnya.

Sehun memperkecil jarak diantara mereka sampai bibirnya bertemu bibir kaku luhan. Bibir yang dulunya lembut dan hangat. Kini ia melumatnya memberi kehangatan dibibir pucat hampir beku itu.

**'Aku mencintaimu lu ... tidak peduli seperti apapun keadaanmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak ada alasan aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan membantumu keluar dari kepedihan ini. Aku ... mencintaimu ... luhan ... luhan ... luhan'**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS**

**Oh juna93|younlaycious88|luhannieka|hunrinlu|guest|kimyori95|xiaoAmel|jung jae hwa|riskiqhi**

**qy|ruixi1|hhh|selu|egatoti|anindya13|ChagiLu|guest|Rury0418|Ch_channie4ever|khalidasalsa42|hatakehanahungry|EXO L|dokbealamo|Im Wura Akira|listya|princeOh|hunhan12|ccdktsexoot12**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak udah mau review ne! Jeongmal gomawo!**

**Maaf author updatenya lama soalnya mikir2 mau dihapus terua diulang atau gak. Tapi ga jadi, ya gini deh.**

**Nahh ... itu alasan kenapa appa luhan ega ngurung dia ... kebongkar kan?**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ne! Annyeong!**


	10. Chapter 10

Suasana hening dikamar luhan. Yeoja itu tengah terbarig lemah setelah mendapat suntikan dari dokter tiffany.

Kris menatap sehun tajam. Ia menang tidak tau apa-apa dari tadi tidur dan baru tau saat manager han memanggilnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanyaa!"

"Aku tidak tau hyung, aku baru sampai dan dia sudah seperti itu ditaman" jawab sehun lemah. Kris menghela nafas gusar. Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan oleh papanya tadi. Mungkinkah luhan dulu sering mengamuk seperti ini?

Kris mengepalkan tangannya marah, melihat taman yang hancur berantakan dari balkon. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia benci tidak ada disaat luhan membutuhkannya.

"Hyung .. ada yang ingin kebicaraan padamu"

...

Sehun tersenyum lemah, ia sudah mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan luhan pada kris. Ia juga mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai luhan. Dari dulu...

Sehun bersyukur kris percaya padanya saat ini, setidaknya ia bisa terang-terangan dengan luhan walaupun dengan teman-temannya saja.

"Bibi sudah selesai?" Tanya sehun pada bibi jung yang sedari tadi membersihkan tangan dan kaki luhan.

"Ya tuan ... saya permisi dulu"

...

**Sehun side**

Aku duduk disebelah tempat tidurnya, menggenggam tangannya. Dapat kulihat bekas sayatan yang hampir memudar, tapi ada bekas ikatan tali, kata bibi jung tidak ada yang mengikat luhan. Itu memang sering ia lakukan kalau seperti tadi. Tapi aku merasa prilakunya seperti tadi menggambarkan kalau ia saat ini sedang diikat, jiwanya sedang terpenjara.

Saat aku kembali memandang wajahnya, aku dapat melihat air mata yang menetes. Luhan menangis?

"Kau sudah baikan sayang? Kenapa menangis?"

Ia masih bersih keras menutup matanya, padahal aku tau ia ingin berteriak menangias sekeras mungkin.

"Hey ... apa ada yang salah? Hmm ... lu ... uljima"

"Hiks.."

"Hey ... kemarilah ... beri aku pelukan"

Dengan cepat ia bangun mendekap tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan punggungnya bergetar dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

Ia melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Pulanglah" ucapnya serak.

"Aku ingin bersamamu"

"Kumohon pulanglah sekarang jugaa! A-aku ... a- pulang sehun! Pergii!" Racaunya. Aku menghela nafas berjalan menuju pintu. Lebih tepatnya menggantung jaket ku digantungan rusa disana. Aku menatap luhan yang menunduk memeluk lututnya ditempat tidur. Dan aku bergabung disana, bukankah dulu kami sering tidur berdua? Kali ini, tidak ada salahnya kan?

...

Luhan menatap kaget saat sehun kembali dan malah naik ketempat tidurnya. Degup jantungnya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"H-hun.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kumohon pergilah. Aku tau kau jijik padaku. Aku menakutkan"

"Kau tidak menakutkan. Tapi menggemaskan" sehun menarik luhan kedadanya agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"A-apaa a-"

"Sudah kubilang, kau menggemaskan, cantik dan ... hmmm ... sempurna. Yaah ... jika tidak ada air mata disini" sehun menghapus air mata luhan.

"Hun ... aku takut"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku ada disini untukmu"

"Ani ... aku ..." luhan menghela nafas ia tidak dapat menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan lebih tepatnya tidak dapat menyusun kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkannya. Memori-memori mengerikan terus bermunculan dibenaknya dan membuatnya takut.

"Hun ... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kulupakan"

"Tidak penting apapun itu asal kau tidak melupakanku"

Luhan tidak menjawab masih mencoba mengingat memori yang terpenggal itu. Tapi, ia semakin takut. Saat memori itu mengantarnya pada wanita mengerikan yang memegang gunting berlumuran darah. Ia kembali memeluk sehun erat.

"Kenapa kau masih mau menemaniku hun? Sekarang aku terlihat jelek"

"Bagiku kau tetap cantik, seperti apapun keadaanmu"

"Terimakasih sudah ada disampingku"

"Dan terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku berada disampingmu. Lu, aku mencintaimu"

Luhan tersenyum, ia lega saat ini. Karena sehun berada disampingnya.

"Kau tidur?" Gumam luhan.

"Ajik" sehun melepaskan rangkulannya membaringkan luhan lalu ikut berbaring disamping yeoja itu.

"Peluk aku lu, sampai kau tertidur" ucap sehun. Luhan mengangguk melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sehun. Aroma sehun membawanya pada ketenangan. Luhan tenang, begitu pula jiwanya.

...

Kris tersenyum setelah melihat luhan. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengumpat sehun yang seenaknya memeluk luhan. Tapi, melihat wajah teduh luhan, semuanya tidak berarti. Ia hanya ingin adiknya tersenyum. Dan mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada sehun nanti.

...

"Good morning semuanyaaaa!" Sapa luhan ceria memegang spatula masak.

"Lu, kau tidak perlu sekolah hari ini" kris berucap.

"Eoh? Waeyo? Aku ingin bertemu teman-teman hari ini dan memamerkan fotoku tidur bersama sehun!" Serunya mengangkat smarphonenya tinggi-tinggi. Wajah sehun merah padam menahan malu.

"Lu! Apa maksudmu? Astaga, aku hampir mati kaget tidak menemukanmu disampingku saat bangun"

Luhan mempoud kesal.

"Kalian belum mandi? Cepat siap-siap" ucap luhan kesal. Sehun dan kris saling bertatapan bingung. Mereka melihat manager han yang ada dibelakang luhan mengangguk memberi kode agar menuruti permintaan luhan.

"Baiklah baiklahh"

Sehun menghampiri luhan penasaran, ia sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya. Sebenarnya milik kris. Agak kebesaran sih ditubuhnya tapi tidak masalah, ia tetap sempurna.

"Lu, kau tidak seriuskan tentang... memamerkan..."

"Aku bercanda kok" kata luhan tenang. Sehun bernafas lega.

"Kau ikut gege atau sehun?" Tanya kris yang baru saja turun.

"Tentu saja denganku hyung" sahut sehun cepat. Kris mendengus kesal.

"Lu, kau sudah baik-baik saja kan? Sudah minun obat?"

Luhan mengangguk mengangkat mangkuk obatnya sudah kosong.

"Lu, mampir kerumahku dulu yaa"

"Apa tidak terlambat hun? Noo noo ... nanti saja"

"Ah! Menyebalkaan! Ayolah lu. Aku tidak percaya diri memakai celana kebesaran kris!" Rengek sehun kumat. Luhan tertawa merangkul tangan sehun menyeretnya halus. "Kajja kesekolah. Kau bisa menelpon seseorang dari rumahmu untuk mengantarkan bajumu"

"Baiklaah baiklah.. hyung aku berangkat dulu"

"Aku berangkat juga geee! Annyeong!"

...

Sehun meringkuk disofa exo camp. Ia gusar menunggu seragamnya datang.

"Kau seperti orang sembelit" ejek luhan kesal. Ia duduk diseberang luhan.

"Ayolah pangeran oh sehun. Kau tetap tampan dengan pakaian seperti iitu mengingatkanku padamu saat masih kecil" goda luhan. Sehun memberenggut kesal.

Luhan tertawa kecil memilih merebahkan tubuhnya disofa marun itu. Sepatu berwarna pinknya menghiasi meja. Sehun memberenggut kesal. Kebiasaan luhan dari dulu.

"Sehun-ah ..."

"Hmm"

"Kau memberitahu kris sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan padanya kalau aku pacaran denganmu. Jadi, bersiap mulai sekarang karena kau tidak akan tidur sendiri lagi"

"Mwooo! K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan sering tidur denganmu"

"M-mwo ... sirheooo! Dasar mesum!"

"Hahaha ... apa yang mesum. Aku hanya akan berbaring disebelahmu. Apa itu mesum? Memang apa yang kita lakukan jika tidur bersama?" Kini sehun sudah berada dihadapan luhan yang sudah berbaring.

"Hmm ... emmm ... " luhan menahan degup jantungnya gugup.

"B-ba-bagaimana j-jika kau .. k-kau tiba tibaaa .. ti-"

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Kini sehun menumpukan tangannya diantara kepala luhan. Dalam hati ia tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah rusanya semerah tomat.

Luhan menatap sehun kaget, sehun mengeluarkan smirknya mendekati wajah luhan. Luhan menutup matanya takut.

"H-hun-ah ... j-ja-"

Cup

Luhan membuka matanya saat kecupan singkat dikeningnya. Sehun sudah menjauhi tubuhnya berjalan santai kepintu keluar exo camp. Bajunya sudah datang.

...

Kris tengah berdiri dihadapan papanya.

"Jangan pernah membawa luhan keperusahaan lagi" ucapnya datar masih memandangi layar laptopnya. Lebih tepat rekaman cctv anaknya diruangannya. Kris melirik sebentar kelayar itu.

Wu xian li menutup laptop didepannya kasar.

"Luhan memandangi potret itu" gumam kris.

"Ikut aku" kata pria tua itu. Kris diam selama perjalanan. Mereka sampai dirumah tua tapi tetap mewah. Kris mengikuti lelaki tua itu bingung. Ia menatap lama sebuah foto pernikahan ditengah ruangan.

"Ini rumah lama kami" ucap wu xian li. Kris mengangguk. Ia masih memperhatikan betapa hangat keluarga ini dulu.

"Yaah ... keluarga kami memang tentram dulu ... setidaknya sebelum semuanya terungkap" ucapnya membuka ruangan. Kris masih mengikuti ayah tirinya.

"Wanita itu adalah seorang yang hangat dari luar. Tapi ... hatinya sungguh kejam. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak ingin memiliki anak. Aku memaksanya untuk punya anak. Ia mengandung dan melahirkan. Aku tidak pernah curiga apapun itu" lelaki tua itu menghela nafas.

"Waktu itu dana penyakitan. Ada masalah dengan tulangnya. Ia dirawat diluar negeri. Anak itu beruntung karena tidak sempat dirawat wanita iblis ini" tuan wu mengepalkan tangannya menatap foto sang mantan istri.

"Ia memiliki kelainan mental. Ia bahagia setelah menyakiti anaknya sendiri" wu xian li berjalan membuka pintu rahasia dibawah tanah yang dulunya ia tidak pernah tau.

Kris menatap ruangan itu tidak mengerti. Tingginya hanya sampai setengah tubuhnya. Mereka hanya berdiri diluar. Ruangan bernuansa kuning itu entah kenapa menyayat hatinya. Kris penasaan memasuki ruangan itu sambik menunduk. Ia dapat melihat kursi dan diatasnya ada jejak kaki berwarna merah. Telapak kaki kecil yang mengiris hatinya meyakinkan dirinya bukan orang yang sedari tadi ada dibenaknya.

"Tunggu ... bukankah potret diruanganmu waktu itu..?"

Kris keluar mengikuti ayah tirinya dengan hati berdebar takut. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemah seketika melihat susunan foto menyedihkan dihadapannya.

Foto dimana seorang yeoja mungil disiksa, foto yeoja mugil itu tidak berdaya. Rambut yeoja mungilnya yang botak, badan polosnya dihiasi memang biru, merah bahkan ada yang berwarna ungu. Gambar yeoja mungilnya didalam kotam kubus menyedihkan, gambar yeoja mungil yang setiap paginya mengecup pipinya dengan senyuman meringkuk dipojok didinding dengan kuku tangan kotor tanah bercampur darah hewan.

"Nhgghhhaa aaappaaaa! Apa semuaa ini!" Erang pemuda baleseran itu meracau air matanya tak terbendungkan lagi.

"Itu luhan"

"Tidakk! Tidak mungkin! Siapa yang tega melakukan itu pada anak manis seperti dirinyaa! Hiks ... katakan kalau itu bohong papaa!"

Wu xian li menghapus air matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar suaranya serak karena tangis.

"Aku ayah yang bodoh kris!"

Kris bangkit memeluk tubuh tua yang rapuh itu.

"Setelah mengetahui semua itu otak ku tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi kris ... aku membawanya kerumah sakit. Tubuhnya memang membaik tapi tidak dengan mentalnya. Ia ketakutan setiap hari kris! Ia menangis meracau lalu terdiam seperti orang bodoh! Yang kulakukan saat itu menghapus semua ingatannya! Aku tidak membakar semua ini untuk menghukum diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak dapat memeluk anakku sendiri karena takut kenangan buruk itu kembali padanya"

Kris melirik jam tangannya sudah jam 1 siang. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ayah tirinya itu. Sekarang ia paham apa yang terjadi. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya. Fotonya bersama luhan. Gadis cantik ini memiliki masalalu yang kelam.

...

Luhan menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kesal. Ia tengah dikantin bersama kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"Sudah lah lu, paling juga dia ada rapat" kata kyungsoo datar.

"Hahh ... "

"Ayolah, bagaimana kalau kita keexo camp, disana kan menyenangkan!"

"Mwo? Sirheo .. ketempat anak-anak sombong itu ... nooo noo!" Kyungsoo mencibir kesal.

"Begitu-begitu pacarmu salah satu dari mereka"

"Hei! Bukankan nanti kita bertemu dikelas seni soo?"

"Hmm ... benar. Ah .. kenapa kelasku harus bergabung dengan kelas otak bebek seperti kalian"

"Mwoo! Yack! Sialankau!"

...

Sehun dan luhan saling menatap lalu tertawa kecil. Mereka tengah dikelas seni kelas melukis.

"Sst, lu bisa kau tatap aku 5 menit sajaa" bisik sehun. Luhan mengangguk tersenyum menatap sehun. Beberapa kali ia melakukan v sign. Disaat yang lain konsentrasi mereka asik bertatap ria.

"Sst, hun-ah bisa kau tegakan kepalamu .. sedikit saja"

Sehun mengangguk menegakan kepalanya agar mudah dilihat luhan.

Kyungsoo mencibir melihat kelakuan sehun dan luhan. Ia berada disebelah sehun dan bersebrangan dengan luhan.

"Baiklah segera kumpulkan hasil kalian" kata im sonsaengnin. Luhan mengangkat tangan lebih dulu menyerahkan hasil karyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun tertawa kecil, 'seperti luhanku yang dulu, selalu ceria'

"Baiklah, aku akan memamerkan hasil karya sehun dan dana... yaaa ... aku beri nama beauty and the beast" ucap im sonsaeng. Kini mereka berada distudio indoor sekokah. Berhubung akan ada festival jadi mereka membantu menyusun acara sekalian mengumumkan hasil seni.

"Karya oh sehun!" Sonsaengnim memperlihatkan lukisan indah gadis cantik memakai gaun hijau pakaian dewi persephone. Tapi dikepalanya ada tanduk rusa. Semuanya terpana menatap lukisan sehun. Menatap luhan iri karena wajahnya sangat mirip dengan dilukisan. Luhan menunduk malu malu.

"Dan karya dana wu!" Im sonsaeng memamerkan gambar abstrak lelaki entah lelaki atau perempuan tidak jelas. Telanjang dada memakai pakaian khas dewa hades. Ada anjing berkepala yang dilihat seperti kelinci. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak mirip sehun.

Sehun tertawa melihat karya luhan, padahal selama jam melukis si rusa terus memperhatikannya.

"Sonsaengnim! Bisa lukisan itu untukku?" Tanya sehun. Semua bersorak halus. Im sonsaeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal aku ingin membawa pulang gambar ini dan meletakannya diloteng agar para tikus kabur"

...

Luhan memberenggut kesal diparkiran.

"Ayolah lu, naik" bujuk sehun.

"Kau tidak lihat cuacanya sangat panas" omelnya kesal. Sehun memijit pelipisnya. Menatap luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Sebuah gulungan kertas menyembul dari dalam tasnya. Begitu juga tas sehun.

Sehun turun dari motornya merapikan anak rambut luhan. Melepas jaketnya dan memasangkan ketubuh mungil yeojanya itu.

"Kulitmu itu pucat, akan bagus jika terkena sinar matahari. Lagi pula ini sudah sore" kata sehun sambil merapikan jaket ditubuh luhan dan memperbaiki simpul hand scarf dilengan mungil luhan.

"Tidak! Bagiku hari ini panaaaaaaasssss! Juga disini!" Ucapnya kesal menunjuk dadanya. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata siap tumpah.

"Heii, luu ... luhan kumohon jangan menangis hmm? Gambaranmu sangat indah aku menyukai ini" bujuk sehun memegang kedua pipi luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya menggeleng.

Ia kesal saat sonsaengnim memamerkan lukisan seulgi, lukisan wajah sehun yang sempurna. Sangat indah dan mirip sehun. Sedangkan olahannya seperti gambar anak tv yang kucel habis injak-injak.

Sehun menunduk lalu membuka kancing teratas luhan. Lalu menecup lama dada yeoja itu. Luhan menatap kaget mundur satu langkah.

"A-apah ... apa yang kau lakukan" ucapnya menutupi dadanya.

"Agar yang didalan sana tidak panas dan sedih lagi"

"M-mwo "

Sehun tersenyun kecil melihat wajah rusanya memerah. Ia mendekati luhan mengancingkan kembali kemeja luhan.

"Bagiku, karya hasil tanganmu yang terbaik sayang. Aku mencintaimu" bisik sehun mencium kening luhan. Luhan masih tidak bergeming.

"Kajja ... aku ingin minun bubble tea"

...

Setelah minum bubble tea bersama sehun mengajak luhan kerumahnya. Luhan mengulum senyum memasuki rumah sehun. Ia bertemu ibu sehun.

"Lu, aku naik ganti baju dulu ne. Dan eomma selamat mengintrogasi calon menantu eomma. Dan jangan tanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

Kibum tersenyum mengajak luhan duduk disofa. Kibun tidak menanyakan apapun menyangkut masalalu ataupun keluarga luhan. Ia hanya menanyakan bagaimana luhan sekolah, bagaimana berpacaran dengan sehun dan juga yang satu ini.

"Apa kalian sudah sering berciuman? Aah ... sebenarnya itu tidak apa-apa sih. Kisseu sangat lazim dalam berpacaran. Tapi, kalau melakukan hubungan ehm sex. Kuharap kalian jangan melakukannya dulu sebelum menikah. Kau tau kalau sehun dulu tinggal diluar negeri pergaulannya sangat bebas yaah ... kau harus hati-hati dengannya"

Luhan mengangguk, wajahnya merah padam menahan malu.

"S-sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal yang berlebihan seperti itu eomma"

"Baguslahh! Kau tau, sehun itu sering mengigau tentangmu dari duluu"

"N-nee?!"

"Ahahaha ... ia tidak pernah pacaran dengan wanita lain. Katanya dia sedang menunggu luhan nuuna"

"A-aku?"

"Iyaa! Aku dan appanya sempat khawatir kalau kau tidak ada mungkin ia akan menjadi bujangan sampai tua nanti!" Seru kibum semangat. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung ikut tertawa.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik luhan. Aku titip sehun padamu. Ia sangat mencintaimu" ucap kibum. Luhan tersenyun mengangguk.

"A-aku juga mencintainya"

"Anak manis, eh? Kenapa bocah itu belum turun juga. Ah! Benar! Kau kekamarnya saja dulu! Eomma menyiapkan makan malam. Kau tau aku tidak suka diganggu saat memasak bukan?" Gurau kibun.

"Aku bisa membantu eomma!"

"Ooh nooo noo! Jangan sayang. Bisa-bisa bocah itu akan merajuk padaku selama seminggu jika tau aku menjadikan calon istrinya sebagai pembantu. Lebih baik kau kekamarnya saja dulu nanti eomma panggil"

Luhan mengangguk berjalan melewati tangga.

Luhan tersenyun kecil melihat pintu kamar sehun. 'Prince Oh' ukiran itu ia yang mengusulkan saat dipulau yeonhwa dulu.

"Sehun-naaahh!" Panggil luhan didalam kamar tidak mendapati sehunnya.

"Lu? Aku terlalu lama?" Tanya sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar khusus pakaiannya.

"Eoh? Tidak kok. Eomma menyuruhku menunggu disini"

"Jincha? Aaaah eomma yang pengertian"

Tok tok

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya seorang pelayan membawakan pakaian untuk luhan.

"Nyonya menyuruh mengantarkan ini. Katanya untuk nona luhan"

Sehun mengangguk mengambil alih keranjang pakaian

"Lu, ini baju ganti untukmu. Kau mau mandi dulu?"

"Lebih baik mandi, badanku lengket seharian disekolah"

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia tersenyun menegang dadanya. "Sehun menciumnya tepat ditengah sini. Dan aku suka"

Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ia melihat sehun yabg tengah menempelkan lukisan jeleknya didinding.

"Hunnaaah"

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai? Kenapa belum keluar?" Tanya sehun bingungn ia tersenyun dalam hati memuja eommanya. Seorang designer terkenal. Memberikan luhan baju yang manis. Dress diatas lutut dengan corak bunga berwarna kuning bagian bawahnya mengembangi indah dan dibahunya sedikit terbuka. Luhan sangat cantik, dan sehun berniat mengajaknya berkencan malam ini.

"I-inii" ucap luhan risih mendekati sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjangkau resletingnya" ucap luhan pasrah menggapai punggungnya.

"Biar aku" sehun meneguk air liurnya kasar menatap punggung polos dihadapannya.

Cup

Nafsunya tidak tertahan lagi. Ia mengecup tengkuk luhan menghisap kulit semanis cherry itu.

"H-hunah"

Sehun melepaskan hisapannya ia mengecup bekas kemerahan ditengkuk luhan menaikan resleting yeoja itu. Ia menggeram tertahan menahan hormonnya agar tidak menyerang rusa manis didepannya.

"Tsk, dasar mesum" gumam luhan. Berjalan ketempat tidur langsung merebahkan dirinya. Dalam hati ia mencoba menahan getaran tangannya dan berdoa dalam hati agar wajah merahnya tidak terlihat. Sedangkan sehun kabur entah kemana. Mungkin menuntaskan hasrat alamiahnya.

Luhan tersenyun kecil mendapati kotak besar didekat meja belajar sehun. Semua isinya adalah kenangan mereka bersama.

Luhan memegang kepalanya sakit, ia merasa telah melewatkan kenangan itu. Tidak, ia merasa meloncati kenangan itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang telah dilupakannya. Setiap ia mengingatnya hatinya berdenyut sakit.

**'Kenangan apa sebenarnya ini. Jika itu hal menyedihkan ... aku tidak ingin mengingatnya'**

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

naah ... fast update kaannn ;;)

Tau kan udah kenapa alasannyaa :)

**BIG THANKS!**

Kachimato|egatoti|SFA30|guest|ruixi1| |kiranMelodi|nova hunhan|younlaycious88|khalidasalsa|Kimsibling|hatakehanahungry|3678fans-EXO|kimpandakim1|kimyori95|ramyoon|luhannieka|ChagiLu|hanhyewon357

And big thanks yang udah nge-fav sama follow ff ini! Jeongmal gomawo ...

See you next chapter ...

Review juseyoo ...

Don't be a silence reader :)


End file.
